The hidden smile
by takoyakilover4ever
Summary: Lucy is the top student in Fairy Tail High. She is the number one mage and number one in studies. All students admire her. However she has one problem, she is extremely shy and doesn't like to socialize a lot. Lucy isn't known for showing feelings to anyone as well. What if someone tries to make her open up to the rest? Will she reject them? Or will she accept them? (Lucy x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

_**The hidden smile**_

Today was just another regular day in Fairy Tail high. All the students are scattered around the school waiting for classes to start.

"Look! It's the legendary student!" A student whispers to her friend as the top role model of the school passes her not bothered about her comment.

Lucy Heartfillia is the number one student in her school. She is known for her outstanding grades, her physical capability, her gorgeous looks and her amazing magic abilities.

Ignoring the whispers and mumbles, Lucy continues to looks forward and walks slowly to her classroom. When Lucy opens the door to her classroom a bucket of water falls down onto Lucy's head and the students inside suddenly stop what they were doing and stared at her.

"Sorry!" A certain pink *ahem* salmon coloured head walks up to Lucy and apologises to her. "That was supposed to be for Gray!" He continues to explain to Lucy but she doesn't listen to word of it and walks to her seat silently with an expressionless face still drenched in water.

With a few quiet words of chants, Lucy's clothes are suddenly dried off with air magic. She gets a few stares but the others weren't surprised. Lucy takes her seat, which was at the back of the classroom and reads a book to pass time.

While Lucy reads her book, the whole class was fighting. They started to fight a while ago. Desks, notebooks, textbooks, chairs, you name it, were flying everywhere. However Lucy paid no attention as she thought today is just another regular day. Hopefully…

"QUIET DOWN ALL OF YOU!" The stern voice of Guildarts sensei captures everyone's attention immediately. "I want this classroom fixed in five minutes!" He threatens them. All the students quickly fix the classroom too scared to experience Guildart's punishment.

"Good. Today I will be talking about…" As Guildart's continued to talk, Lucy drifted off into her thoughts. He was considered to be a fun teacher but Lucy didn't see the point of it, she just wanted to go to school and go home. Lucy never really paid attention in class; she usually just went home and studied there. She started to make small paper cranes out of boredom.

"That is why in this project I have put you into groups of three!" Guildart's said while giggling and grinning slightly. Lucy turned pale, she hated working in groups; whenever she worked in groups they usually made her do majority of the work. Lucy sighed to herself and looked down. Guildart's took out a piece of paper and started to read off of it.

"Let's see, Lucy, Natsu and Gray! You guys are in the same group." Lucy frowned and jerked. "Those two are really noisy" Lucy mumbled really quietly to herself. As Guildart's stated the other groups, Lucy started to become anxious. What if they don't like working with me? What if they complain about how I work? What if they call me a freak? Lucy's eyes started of twirl and make weird shapes from anxiety.

"Lucy!" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to find Natsu and Gray sitting in front of her. She blinked and just stared into their eyes.

"So what should we do for the project?" Gray asked her. In response, Lucy just shrugged and raised her shoulders. She didn't actually know what to do since she wasn't paying attention.

"You're really quiet." Natsu pointed out while grinning at her. "Anyways I think we should just do a presentation." Natsu folds his arms behind his head and leans back on his chair.

"Well yeah. It's simple enough. Are you okay with that Lucy?" Gray asks her. She nods and continues to make paper cranes under her table. Natsu notices she was fidgeting a lot with something under the table so he grabs one of her arms.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks with a slight bit of curiosity in his voice. Lucy who was surprised used her magic to form a fist made from water to send Natsu flying to the other side of the classroom.

"Hahaha!" Gray grabbed onto his stomach in pain from laughing too much. "You idiot!" Gray continued to insult to fire mage who was passed out. Guildart's who was now pissed off told off the three of them for disrupting the other groups. They all apologised and Guildart's laughed it off and told them not to do it again.

"Wow Lucy! You sure do pack a punch." The injured Natsu said as he rubs his painful head.

"I'm sorry… It's just reflexes" Lucy apologises "Please don't hate me" Lucy thinks in her head _Here it comes, the both of them are going to call me weird or a freak._

"You're funny Lucy. Why would I hate you for something that simple?" Natsu laughs and Lucy blushes slightly. He was the first person that hasn't called her a freak.

"So you do talk and show some emotion! You should speak more often. You have a cute voice" Gray says while grinning. "Stop flirting with her Gray" Natsu stares daggers into Gray. Lucy who was flustered (she tried not to show it though) by the both of their comments starts to giggle lightly.

"What's so funny?" They ask in sync.

"Nothing" Lucy smiles brightly at the two of them and they both blush. She was cute but she was even cutter when she smiled. Just then the bell rang.

"See you guys tomorrow I guess…" Lucy gets up from her chair and packs her books in an orderly fashion.

"Why don't you hang out with us? You're funny. You seem fun to hang out with Luce even if you are a bit strange" Natsu gives his signature grin at Lucy.

"Luce…?" Lucy sweat drops from the sudden nickname "I don't really hang out with anyone though…" Lucy murmured as her expression went back to a blank one.

"That's okay. Hang out with us! I'm sure you will like the people there," Gray proposed.

"What do you say Luce?" Natsu asks. Lucy thinks for a moment trying to reach a conclusion.

"Okay. I can hang out with you guys if you don't mind." Lucy tells them. "See you during Lunch then?" She asks while blushing a bit. She didn't have anyone to call friends until now.

"Okay!" Gray says. Lucy waves goodbye to them and walks off to her next class.

_It's been a long time since I have had a conversation like that… They seem like fun people to be around even though they are loud. But, I shouldn't get too close to them. I don't want to experience that pain again; I don't want to be hated._ Lucy thinks to herself as she goes into her next classroom.

_**End of chapter 1**_

Hello! New story! I'm so excited. I can't wait to release chapter 2! Please suggest some Lucy pairings that you want to see.

Please Review! Fav and follow! The support really helps me!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As Lucy walks towards her next class, which was music, she hears some girls squeal. She looks over to the crowded area to find fangirls crowding around one guy. That man was the playboy, who was famous in Fairy Tail high, named 'Loke'.

"Girls calm down! I have enough time for all of you!" Loke says proudly as he flickes his hair. He sparkles brightly at the other girls making them scream apart from Lucy. He throws a sweet smile at Lucy and she just flat ignores him and continues to walk towards her classroom.

"Lucy wait!" Loke runs after Lucy obviously upset about her weak reaction. She stops, turns around and gives him a blank stare.

"Do you want to hang out with me during lunch? Between you and me, I'm sure me and you can be close friends." Loke grins at her trying to impress her. Lucy shook her head, still expressionless, meaning 'No' and opened the door to her music classroom. Loke cries comical tears from Lucy just leaving him hanging.

Lucy walks into her almost empty classroom. She did only have four people in her class and they were Jellal, Laxus, Freed plus herself. She sat down on the chair in front of the piano. She was about to play a tune until Lyra, the music teacher, came in.

"Alright! Please take your seats!" Lyra chirps as she twirls into the classroom. "I have a request for all of you!" Lyra claps her hands together and smiles brightly at her students. Lucy looked at her teacher thinking that this request is probably going to be a performance.

"I want you guys to perform in front of the whole school! We got a complaint from a student saying how are class is probably fooling around most of the time because of our numbers. That is why I want to prove to all of the haters how awesome we are!" Lyra holds up a peace sign at her students but they didn't look impressed.

"Can we not perform?" Laxus says calmly with his arms folded. "It's quite troublesome" Electricity starts to flow around Laxus's body but Lyra doesn't flinch. Instead she grits her teeth.

"NO! I want to show the school how cool you guys are!" Lyra flails her arms like a child. Lucy laughed inside her head at the image she was viewing right now. Lucy puts her hand up to her mouth resisting the urge to laugh. Jellal observes Lucy, she looks 'sick' since she was shaking and she had her hand up to her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Jellal looks at Lucy. Lucy looks back at Jellal and waves her hand at him saying 'it's okay'.

"I'm fine…" Lucy mutters quietly to Jellal.

"I see" Jellal responds. People would think that Jellal and Lucy would get along well together since both of them are quiet and shy but the truth is they aren't friends. Jellal finds it difficult to start a conversation with her.

"So the two shy one's are finally talking huh?" Laxus looks into her eyes and smirks. Lucy blinks at him and shrug not knowing why he commented on that. Laxus suddenly laughs and looks sharply into Lyra's eyes.

"Fine. I will play. Only if I can hear everyone play once on their instrument." Laxus offers to her. Lyra looks pleadingly into Lucy, Jellal and Freed.

"Fine. I will play." Freed sighs, picks up a clarinet and prepares to play (The Autumn cannon ball, clarinet). He closes his eyes and starts to perform. When he plays the clarinet it was if his feelings were being converted into music. Lucy who was immersed in his music was having lots of fun. She smiles slightly and closes her eyes savoring the sound of the clarinet, tasting every bit of it.

As Freed finishes off, everyone in the room claps. "Nice one Freed." Laxus said as he high fives Freed. He looks into Jellal's eyes signaling him that he is next. Jellal the mysterious boy gets up and sits down at the Grand Piano. He lays his hand on the keys but doesn't play.

All of sudden a blast of emotion bursts out from the piano. Lucy could feel the warmth of Jellal's heart as he plays the piano (Frederic Chopin Scherzo No. 2 Op. 31). Lucy felt the music notes jump around her, she feels overjoyed. Lucy looks into Jellal's eyes to find that his expression softens each minute and she smiles lightly.

When Jellal finishes his piece, he immediately gets up and sits down onto his original seat. Lucy claps for him. "Not bad Jellal" Laxus nods approving his skill.

"Now let's have the top student play for us" Laxus smirks playfully at me. Lucy gives him a blank expression and just nod in response to him. She takes a violin and rests it on her chin. Slowly, Lucy clutches the bow and lay it on the violin Strings. She closes her eyes and starts to play (Bach, J.S. Partita No. 3 in E, BWV 1006).

All three boys and the teacher stare at Lucy. Even though she hardly showed any emotion, there was something about her as she plays the violin. It's as if Lucy was showing them a world completely out of their own views, inviting them to see a whole different perspective.

_I wonder what the world looks like through her eyes _Jellal thinks in his mind as he listens to her music. Jellal couldn't rip his eyes off of her, she has captured him in just a few bars. Jellal wanted to accompany her music, he wanted to play right beside her but he knew that, to do that, he would have to become close to her.

Laxus eyes fixes on Lucy, he had no idea that she could play like that. He didn't think someone like her could intrigue him so much. He wanted to get to know her so badly it irritated him. _I never thought she could hold an expression like that _Laxus talks to himself in his head.

Freed studies Lucy, her expression, her technique, you get it. Freed was interested in her, how can someone like her not socialize a lot? He wanted to understand why she was shy and why when she played, she was a different person.

When Lucy finishes playing, she elegantly puts the violin to her side and bows. She hears a loud round of applause from her small audience. She was shocked at their sudden applause and freezes on her spot.

"I didn't know that you had that skill in you" Laxus laughs and invites her to sit next to him.

"Thank you…" Lucy lowers her head in embarrassment and sits next to Laxus.

* * *

><p>After deciding what piece they were going play, Lucy gets up and gets ready to head on to where Natsu and Gray hang out. However on her way out Jellal stops Lucy by holding her wrist.<p>

"…Where do you hang out?" Jellal asked quietly clutching her wrist.

"Usually alone but today I have to go with Natsu and his friends" Lucy replies.

Jellal who looks disappointed lets go of Lucy and nods. Lucy, who was confused, didn't really understand what just happened and walks up the stairs to the rooftop.

"Hey Luce!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>_

Yay! I am so happy to hear that people liked chapter 1! So in exchange for the lovely reviews I decided that I would release chapter 2 today. Thank you! Please review if you want to see some pairings!

As for those who want to see sabertooth, I have something special planned so don't worry!

Please Review, fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As Lucy enters the rooftop she spots a certain goofy grin from a certain salmon colored mage. She takes out her lunch and sits down next to Natsu and Gray.

"So this is the legendary student huh?" Lucy whips her head around to see a bluenette smiling brightly at her. "My name is Levy! Nice to meet you!" Levy stretches her hand out to Lucy and she accepts her handshake.

"My name is Lucy" Lucy says blankly. Levy giggles at the expressionless girl and pats her on the back. "You should smile more often. I mean you're cute and all!" Lucy blushes very lightly at Levy's comment and looks away.

"So what do you have for lunch Luce?" Natsu says as he slings an arm around her shoulders making Gray slightly upset. Lucy who was somewhat in shock from Natsu being so close to her, doesn't know what to do so she just freezes and stays still.

"Stop being so clingy Flame brain" Gray demands making Natsu angry.

"What did you call me Ice princess?" Natsu retorts while quickly standing up.

"You want to go squinty eyes?" Gray bangs his head against Natsu. Both of them start to fight and throw things at each other. Just as Lucy was about to use some of her magic to stop them, a strange woman jumps at the two and hits them on the head.

"Stop fighting!" Lucy immediately recognized who it was; she was Erza Scarlet, the president of the student council. "Are you guys still fighting?" Erza threatens them.

"No! We are best friends!" The both of them do a silly dance making Lucy chuckle a little bit. Erza hears Lucy and turns around to look into her eyes. After two minutes of awkward silence between her and Lucy, Erza breaks the silence.

"You're the girl that everyone knows! Lucy Heartfillia!" Erza puts her fist down to her palm. "So you do show emotions" Erza said bluntly while smiling. Lucy, who was sick of hearing the same thing, grits her teeth.

"I am human…" Lucy mumbles to herself but none of them heard except for Natsu. Even though he was extremely dense, he could read Lucy's emotions easily.

* * *

><p>After the brief introductions between each other, Lucy decided that she needed to have some space since she still wasn't really used to talking with others yet.<p>

"I'm going to go now," Lucy says as she gets up while slinging her bag on her back. "I want to go to class now." As Lucy leaves, Natsu chases after her.

"I'll go with you Luce," Natsu grins at her making Lucy look away.

_Remember Lucy, don't get too close to him. The outcome will be the same as before. _Lucy tells herself as she walks to class. Natsu notices that she is a bit upset from earlier and decides that he should cheer her up somehow.

"What is your favorite type of magic Lucy?" Natsu breaks the silence between them.

"Why the random question?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"Just wondering" He replies.

"Probably magic that involves the stars and galaxy" A faint sad smile crawls up on Lucy's face.

"Why is that?" Natsu is now curious. He thought she would say a magic that is really strong and on the offensive side.

"It's one of the only magic's that can make me smile. Also it reminds me of my mom." Lucy says, while imagining her mom, with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"I see. You're interesting Lucy!" Natsu giggles. He realizes that she wasn't just a cold girl who didn't care about anything. She was also just like him, a person with honest feelings. Natsu blushes slightly for realizing this, however he doesn't notice that he was blushing.

"So why are you so distant from others?" Natsu says unconsciously. When he realized what he said, it was too late. Lucy's face turned back to a blank and cold expression.

"There is no point becoming close to anyone. One day they will just disappear or stab you in the back just like-" Lucy was about to carry on but she pictures her and her past friend before which forces Lucy to shut her mouth.

Natsu was confused. He didn't understand why Lucy was like this and he was determined to get her to open up to him, no matter what the consequences were. Nevertheless, Lucy thought the direct opposite of him. She wants to be distant and not make friends because of her past.

"Sorry I have to go to the library." Lucy lies to Natsu as she turns around and runs away.

_Sorry Natsu. It's best if we aren't friends._

"Shoot. I messed up." Natsu mumbles as leans against the wall and punches it. "How am I supposed to become close to her if she doesn't want to talk to me."

As Lucy runs away from Natsu, her heart is being torn apart. She actually want's to have friends but she doesn't want to hurt them.

"Natsu even made an effort to talk to me and yet I…" Lucy bites her lip and covers her right eye with one of her hands. "I'm a terrible person" Lucy continues to feel sad until she heard the bell ring.

"What are you doing hanging around? You will be late for class" Lucy looks up to find Gray looking right into her eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking to myself Gray" Lucy sighs.

"Well we can talk about it later, right now we need to hurry up. Aquarius will chew our heads off if we are late." Gray grabs Lucy's hand and runs towards the training grounds.

When they arrive there, they are welcomed to a very angry looking teacher named Aquarius. "Why are you brats late?!" Aquarius points at both of them and screams "I clearly said that if you were late, you would have a big punishment!" Gray was scared and even Lucy was scared.

"Run ten laps of the field!" She smiles sadistically at the both of them. "Ah. Except for you Lucy. The principal wants to talk to you about something. I don't know the details so don't asks me." Aquarius says blandly at Lucy.

Lucy arrives outside of Principle Makarov's office and knocks on the door. "Yes?" A muffled voice was heard through the door.

"It's Lucy Heartfillia. I heard you requested my presence?" Lucy asks.

"Ah yes!" Makarov opens the door and invites her sit down on the opposite side of his table.

"Someone sent you this letter but it was confidential so we weren't able to open it. Only you can open it." Makarov smirks at her. He thought it was something romantic, like a love letter but he was way off the mark.

As Lucy's eyes scan the letter, she frowns which makes Makarov worried.

"What is wrong my child?" He asks Lucy while wearing a concerned face.

"This is… An offer…" Lucy manages to stutter out. "To Sabertooth Elite high"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 3<strong>_

Happy Halloween! Because it is Halloween, I shall give you a new chapter as a gift. Thank you for all the support you have given me!

Hehehe! Sabertooth is finally going to get involved but I am not going to say anything about it for now.

**acnologia07**- Yes! I do play an instrument. I play the piano.

Please Review, fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Dear Lucy Heartfillia,_

_We are writing to inform you that Sabertooth Elite High is giving you the opportunity to study at here for a while to gain experience. We have watched you for while now and we consider you to be an extraordinary student. We think that a student like you should be given a greater opportunity. Therefore we hope you accept our offer._

_Sabertooth Elite high_

* * *

><p>Lucy stares at Makarov. She wants to go, to be the best student she could be and find her limits, but there is something that stops her from thinking that and she doesn't know what it is.<p>

"Are you going to take the offer up my child?" Makarov looks sadly into her eyes. Lucy bites her lip and looks outside the window.

"I don't know. I need time to digest this information and consider it." Lucy groans. She hated things that confused her in life.

"Alright Lucy. If you make up your mind please talk to me about it. Also, don't forget, your friends will listen to you if it's too hard to make a choice." Makarov informs Lucy as she exits her office. She puts on a fake smile and thanks him.

_I don't have friends..._

"Hey Lucy." The voice of Gray was heard behind Lucy. She turns around to face him to find that majority of his clothes have disappeared. Lucy gives him a slightly disgusted look on her face and walks away from him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Gray cries out to Lucy. She pretends to not hear him and walks towards the field.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gray holds on to her hand to make her stop.

"…Your clothes…" Lucy mumbles trying to avert her eyes somewhere else.

"…Oh…" Gray realizes that his clothes are gone and starts to panic. "I don't know where my clothes have gone." Gray sulks into a corner. Lucy then got an idea.

"I didn't know you were a pervert…" Lucy looks at Gray with pity in her eyes.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Gray retorts back at Lucy trying to defend himself.

"Then why do you strip without noticing?" Lucy sighs with a pitiful look and walks away from Gray.

"Lucy!" Gray then wraps his arms around Lucy's waist. Gray starts to blush but Lucy, on the other hand, doesn't feel anything special.

"…Get off of me…" Lucy growls at Gray.

"If you admit I'm not a pervert then I will let go" Gray blurts out.

"…You asked for this…" Out of nowhere, electricity starts to dance around Lucy. She then pokes Gray's arm and he gets electrocuted. Gray, who was now on the floor, was crying comical tears from the pain.

"It was a joke. Calm down Gray." Lucy turns her head to the right at looks at him while smirking sadistically. Gray blushes brightly from realizing she was just playing with him.

"You…" Gray lowers his head and grumbles. "You will pay!" Gray suddenly jumps onto Lucy and pins her to the ground. Lucy glares at him and just laughs.

"This is what you get!" Gray starts to tickle Lucy's sides. She was trying her best to hold in her laughter that she was even starting to cry and turn red.

Lucy finally breaks and starts to giggle cutely. Gray then stops tickling her and gets up.

"Don't play pranks on me again okay?!" Gray orders Lucy as he offers his hand to her. "By the way! Your laugh is really cute!" Gray teases.

"Fine…" Lucy takes Gray's hand and squeezes his hand tightly making him flinch. "Don't tell anyone I laughed. Okay?" She grins evilly at Gray.

"Sure." Gray pats her head making Lucy form an angry tick mark on her head.

"Anyways I'm going to go home now. It seems that it's the end of school" Lucy says blandly as she goes back to her 'normal' mode.

"Okay then. Bye!" Gray says while waving his hand happily. Lucy doesn't say anything back and just waves without looking at him.

When Gray sees that Lucy is out of his vision he starts to blush furiously and kneels down on the floor.

"Why is she so cute?" Gray mumbles quietly to himself.

"Who is cute Ice prick?" Gray turns around to see slightly sad Natsu.

"None of your business Flame Brain"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting slowly as Lucy walks, at a slow pace, back home. As she walks, she sings a very nostalgic tune.<p>

"Hmmm…hmmm…" Lucy continues to hum when opening the front door to her two-story house.

"I'm home!" Lucy screams. However, she gets no reply. "Why did I say that? I live alone" Lucy groans under her breath. Lucy lazily drops her bags onto her

"Friends huh…" Lucy whispers to herself as she falls backwards onto her pink, fluffy bed making her hair fan out.

"Why do I feel warm on the inside?" Lucy reaches her hand out towards the ceiling.

Lucy takes the letter out of her pocket and re-reads it, thinking about Sabertooth.

"Why is everything getting so complicated all of a sudden" Lucy sighs sadly.

As she falls asleep, she dreams about her and her childhood friend.

* * *

><p>Lucy's alarm was ringing like crazy; trying to wake her up. As she wakes up, she turns her head towards the window. The light coming from outside was blinding her. Checking the clock, her eyes almost pop out of her head; she was late for school.<p>

"Ahhh!" Lucy runs to school at an extremely fast pace. As she is running, she combs her hair, ties her tie properly and fixes the books in her bag. Why did she have to be late today? She had her performance today!

She runs into school, into the hallways and past the lockers. When she reaches the door to the main hall, she breathes in. She fixes the violin that was slung onto her back and pushes the doors open with both arms.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Lucy screams with all her mite towards the stage.

"It's okay. We are still practicing" Laxus looks at her with a confused face.

"Huh?" Lucy didn't understand. She thought that the performance was supposed to be right now.

"Yeah… The performance is not until two hours later." Jellal appears behind her.

"…I FORGOT THAT!" Lucy mentally messes her hair up. She sits down in the corner and sulks there mumbling to herself about how stupid she is for forgetting.

"Lucy… Come on. Let's go practice and have some fun" Jellal pats her on the shoulder. He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the stage.

"…Okay…" Lucy, who was embarrassed from raising her voice, blushes and looks at Laxus. "What instrument does Laxus play?" Lucy asks Jellal.

Suddenly Jellal stops walking and starts to shake.

"What's wrong Jellal?" Lucy asks with a monotone voice.

"Nothing…" Jellal says, as he turns slightly red.

As Lucy goes on the stage she sees that Freed is already there with his clarinet and Laxus was just standing there.

"Ummm Laxus?" Lucy said, trying to get Laxus's attention.

"Yeah?" Laxus replied.

"Where is your instrument?" Lucy asks.

"Right here…" Laxus looks at his hands to find a…

"…A flute?!" Lucy, who was shocked, takes a step back and trips over herself. "You play the flute?!" Lucy repeats.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with it?" Laxus blushes slightly as he answers Lucy's question.

"No…" Lucy mumbles. _I thought that you would play something like the guitar or drums _Lucy thinks to herself.

"Anyways! Let's start!" Freed interrupts.

_I should at least force a smile so that I won't ruin their fun… _Lucy says in her mind as she takes out her violin. She prepares to play and puts on a very bright but fake, smile.

"3…2…1.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 4<strong>_

Hello! I am back! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday and that is why I made the chapter a bit more longer! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Thank you for reading!

I would like to thank all my readers for all the support given to me! It really supports me.

Who do you think the childhood friend is?

Please Review, Fav and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Lucy, Laxus, Jellal and Freed finish playing the piece slowly.

"That was good!" Lyra chirps while jumping up and down continuously but she stops after a while. "There is something though… I feel like something is missing." Lyra puts her index finger on her chin.

"Really? I thought it was good." Lucy said with weak emotions. "We were all in time."

"That's not it…" Jellal says faintly. "Something is missing. I don't know what it is though." Jellal gets up from the piano, walks towards Lucy and points to her heart.

"What feelings are you feeling right now? What were thinking during practice?" Jellal asks Lucy. Lucy looks down and feels disappointed with herself; all she wanted to do was finish the performance as quickly as possible.

"I… I don't feel anything… I don't feel the warmth of music right now" Lucy whispers under her breath. She looks at her precious violin and sighs. Jellal looks at her and frowns.

"Teacher… I think Lucy needs a break." Jellal nudges Lucy and whispers to her "You should get some air and relax" Lucy nods and exits the hall.

"What should I do?" Lucy walks towards the field of the school. "I don't understand…" Lucy sits down on a bench and leans back to look at the blue sky. She looks at her violin and remembers what her mother told her.

_Remember Lucy! This violin will give you the opportunity to grab everyone's hearts! _She imagines her mom waging her finger at her.

"Grab people's hearts huh?" Lucy sighs as she looks towards the field, seeing students run. Lucy pulls out her phone and places pink headphones on her ears. She scrolls down her phone to try and find one of her favorite song, Sarabande by Bohm. Her mother often played this to Lucy on her violin. Lucy closes her eyes to enjoy the music.

Listening to her music, Lucy thinks to herself _what did I feel like when Mother played this piece? _Lucy looks around her and realizes that the world suddenly lit up. Like all the colors of the world suddenly illuminated the place. Everything went from a monotone color to a cheerful world.

"This is what they meant…" Lucy mumbles to herself. "I want to try and create this world for others. That's what **he **would have wanted anyways" Lucy turns her music off and dashes towards the hall yet again.

"Let me play once more with you guys!" Lucy screams towards the three boys.

"Okay. We can't play without our star student anyways" Laxus says playfully. Lucy blinks a few times then finally smiles with true feelings.

"You guys are strange!" Lucy smiles brightly at them.

"So have you found what you are missing Lucy?" Lyra asks while smiling at her.

"Yes…" Lucy closes her eyes.

* * *

><p>The two hours of rehearsal flies by without any of them noticing. Lyra starts to panic as some students start to enter the hall in anticipation for the performance. When they heard that the top student of Fairy Tail was going to perform, they just had to watch. Lyra pushes all four students behind the curtains.<p>

"It's time?" Freed asks Laxus.

"I guess so..." Laxus replies with a bored expression.

"Are you ready Lucy?" Jellal asks a slightly scared Lucy.

"I guess so?" Lucy shakes a little bit. Even though she was quite pumped to create a whole other view, she still got stage fright like everyone else.

"To all pupils of Fairy Tail! Please welcome the students of my Music class!" Lyra says merrily as she shouts into the microphone.

The curtains go up and Lucy couldn't believe the amount of audience there was. The whole hall was filled to the entrances. Lucy rests her chin on her violin and nods at her other classmates.

As they all start to play (Andrew Violette-Quintet), the whole of the hall goes silent. Their eyes cannot tear away from the sight of them playing. Their movements are so smooth and their concentration was amazing. However most of all, the harmony they were creating was outstanding.

Lucy opened her eyes slightly and smiled faintly at her audience, making them blush; she was so beautiful when she smiled. Suddenly, like magic, a breeze of wind was created and all of their hair fluttered through the wind.

When they finish playing, the whole of the hall is in silence. All of a sudden the audience burst into applause.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"LUCY-SAMA YOU ARE SO COOL!"

"PLAY AGAIN FOR US ONE DAY!"

Lucy blushes slightly from all the compliments that they were given. Lucy bows and the rest follow her.

* * *

><p>As they finish packing up the concert Natsu comes up to Lucy and lifts her up by her waist. Making her yelp from shock a little.<p>

"You were so cool Luce!" Natsu starts to spins Lucy around.

"Thanks Natsu. Can you put me down please?" Lucy asks politely, remembering what happened between them.

"If I put you down then you will just run away from me" Natsu says while still holding Lucy up in the air. Lucy looks down at him with the usual blank expression.

"Have lunch with us again okay?" Natsu asks with seriousness in his eyes.

"…" Lucy doesn't want to respond and just stays silent.

"I don't want No for an answer" Natsu puffs his cheeks at Lucy.

"Hey… I think you should put her down. I don't think she likes it." Jellal appears behind Natsu_. When did he get there?_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Fine!" Natsu puts Lucy down gently and wraps his arm around Lucy's arm. "Satisfied?" Natsu sticks his tongue out at Jellal. His eye twitches and Jellal sighs. He then whispers some chants and Natsu falls to the ground, passed out.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asks Lucy quietly.

"Yeah… I guess" Lucy replies sadly.

"What happened?" Jellal pokes the passed out Natsu.

"I don't want to be close with Natsu. I'm just going to hurt him or it will be the other way around." Lucy forces a smile a Jellal.

"How do you know that?" Jellal looks right into her eyes. "I think you should give it a try…"

"…" Lucy doesn't reply and gives Jellal's opinion a thought.

"I mean, what if they are a fun bunch to hang out with?" Jellal makes another point. Jellal tilts his head back towards Lucy.

"What about you Jellal? Whom do you hang out with?" Lucy looks at her violin.

"I have my own gang." Jellal grins at Lucy. "If you don't like their group, you can always come to mine"

"Thanks Jellal!" Lucy smiles at Jellal and blushes. She never thought anyone would convince her to do something like that.

Lucy runs off to the rooftop, excited to hand out with her acquaintances who will hopefully turn into friends for her.

As Lucy was about to open the door to the rooftop, she hears two people talking and she hesitates.

"Well… I have to say, Lucy is weird." One of them says.

"She is socially awkward" The other one sighs.

"Lucy is a bit tiring to talk to since it seems that she doesn't want to get along with us." One of them says.

Lucy turns away from the door. She feels like she has just been stabbed through the heart. She was about to open up but it seems to be that the world doesn't want that to happen.

"Haaahhhh… I should have known this was going to happen… I should have never have been so optimistic… Why did I let myself be convinced?" Lucy mumbles sadly under her breath. "I'm tiring huh?"

Once again Lucy's heart has been closed…

_Line_

_Dear Sabertooth Elite High,_

_I was very happy to receive your letter. I would like to inform you that I will be accepting your offer. I look forward to working in your school temporarily. _

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 5<strong>_

Hello! Takoyakilover here! Thank you for reading! I love all of your support. When I wake up in the morning to find reviews I giggle quite a lot from happiness.

Sabertooth is going to come! Kya!

Please review! Fav and follow! Byeeee


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Lucy slowly shoves her letter into the mailbox and stomps away, still furious at Natsu's group. Though she didn't want to admit it, she liked their group quite a bit. She walks back into her house and stares at her picture with her childhood friend and touches the frame.

_"Just wait... I'm coming to save you" _

"So my exchange will only be for a few months? That sucks…" Lucy scans her papers with pink glasses on. "I wish it was longer. Sabertooth is a good school" Lucy lays her papers down on to the table and sits on her bed.

"So I start school in Sabertooth in three days" Lucy takes her glasses off and sighs from being tired. "Liars…" Lucy mumbles to herself as she falls back into her bed, with her long hair spread out , falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmhhhm…." Lucy wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing and beeping like a mad man. "What time is it?" Lucy asks herself as she reaches out for her electronic alarm clock.<p>

"…Five more minutes…" She puts her alarm clock down and pulls the thick covers over her head. She looks sadly towards the window and gazes at her reflection. Her emotionless brown eyes seem to shine slightly.

"I guess I should tell the principle I'm going to leave." Lucy jumps out of bed and throws her clothes on. She runs out of her house while combing her hair and attaching a pink ribbon to the side of her head.

"HUH?! You accepted the invitation without telling me?" Makarov screams in confusion and disappointment. "You should have least told me that you were going to accept it before you sent the letter." Makarov complains to her.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be faster this way." Lucy apologizes blandly while bowing her head lightly. "I want to expand knowledge as fast as I can…" Lucy tells him.

"Why are you in search for such knowledge?" Makarov looks at her. Lucy tightens her fist, which was wrapped around her skirt.

"To save her friend, I need to save someone" Lucy lowers her head so that he couldn't see her sad eyes. She reminisces her and her friend together.

"If that is what you wish for, I cannot stop you. You will be back anyways. Thank you Lucy." Makarov smiles at her. Lucy forces a bright smile at him and leaves his office.

As she leaves his office, her expression went back to a blank expression. She was about to go into her first period classroom but hesitates.

"Natsu and Gray are in this class… I feel like skipping class today." Lucy walks away from her classroom and heads towards the garden.

"Ahhh! This feels nice! Skipping class and just relaxing" Lucy giggles lightly to herself as she plops down on the green luscious grass. Lucy starts to roll around the grass just like a cat. She was clueless about the person watching her.

"…What are you doing…" Lucy gets up quickly to apologize until she realizes that it was Jellal. "Shouldn't the role model of the school supposed to be in class right now?" Jellal told her off.

Lucy puffs her cheeks at Jellal, "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Lucy lies back down onto the grass. Jellal sits next her and rests himself down next to Lucy on the grass, blushing faintly.

"No. I have a free period." Jellal breaks the news to Lucy. "Any you?" Jellal asks, still waiting for an answer.

"Well… I figured if I'm leaving then I should relax for next few days." Lucy lies trying to avoid the topic of Natsu. Jellal's eyes widens at the sound of Lucy saying that she is 'leaving'.

"Wait…WHAT? You're leaving?" Jellal screams from being surprised making Lucy jerk lightly. "Why didn't you tell me? You better explain yourself" Jellal threatens and scolds Lucy. She didn't expect Jellal to care whether or not she was going to leave or stay.

"I got an offer. That's it. Nothing much to explain." Lucy, who was now sitting, sighs at Jellal. He reaches his hand out to Lucy's head and flicks her forehead. Which in return, Lucy flinches.

"Your hair is a mess…" Jellal points at her blonde hair. Lucy takes out her mirror and looks at herself.

"Ah… My hair…" Lucy starts to brush her hair with her hand trying to frantically take the grass out of it. Jellal covers his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh" Lucy pulls a straight face but starts to blush lightly.

"Here" Jellal takes some grass out of her hair and shows it to her. "I got some grass out of your hair." Jellal pats Lucy's head. Lucy blushes at Jellal and thinks in her head, _it's okay if I say it right? Jellal is a nice guy…_

"Umm Jellal?!" Lucy looks into Jellal's eyes.

"Yeah?" Jellal observes Lucy and starts to blush. Her cheeks flush the color red, her eyes are staring right into his, she was gritting her teeth and she was gripping her skirt tightly.

"Is it okay if I consider you my friend?" Lucy blurts out. "I know I'm not a very nice person! I don't have any friends! But! I want to be your friend! You are the only person who understand me slightly!" Lucy crawls closer to his face and looks into his eyes, seeing her own reflection.

_I know I don't want to have friends but… Jellal… He understands me… Well only a bit._

"…" Jellal doesn't say anything. He thought that Lucy was going to confess to him or something. Jellal blushes furiously at his mistake.

"Was it too much to ask? I'm sorry" Lucy looks towards the floor, sad.

"No! It's just that you surprised me. I thought we were already friends…" Jellal turns his head away from Lucy, trying to cover his face.

"Yay! Thank you Jellal!" Lucy's face went from an expression that was uninterested in anything, to an expression that was soft and sweet. Lucy smiles brightly at Jellal and holds his hands.

"My first friend in seven years" Lucy whispers sadly to herself. Unfortunately, Jellal caught what she said and looks sadly into her eyes.

"Anyways… I will see you later. Alright?" Jellal stands up and stretches.

"Okay" Lucy nods.

* * *

><p>Lucy skipped every single lesson she had today. She was too happy from the fact she met someone who understands her a little bit and tries to make an effort to be her friend.<p>

For Lunch, Lucy sat down by herself in the garden and ate her Lunch in silence. She didn't feel lonely.

* * *

><p>"A friend huh?" Lucy walks home slowly, it was already afterschool and the sun was setting.<p>

Because Lucy was daydreaming, she didn't actually know where she was going. She just continued to walk towards nothing.

"Huh?" Lucy finally realizes that she was lost as she found herself near a children park. She looks at the swings and bites her lip. Lucy continues to remember the sweet and beautiful memories between her and her former childhood friend.

Lucy notices that one of the swings was open and free so she sits down on one of them. She starts to swing herself back and forth at a very slow pace, kicking off the ground when close.

"Sabertooth… Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney… The top students in Sabertooth." Lucy recites their names then grins sadistically while tilting her head to one side. "I will beat them… I shall become the top one there." Lucy whispers to herself with enthusiasm.

"And when I beat everyone… I will definitely save him!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 6<strong>_

Hiiiii! I am back! Gah! I feel terrible for not updating! I just had to deal with school and stuff so meh… I hope you like this chapter.

As you can see… I like to put Jelu scenes; my friend absolutely loves Jelu so I put them in for her. Hahaha

Please Review! Fav and Follow!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Lucy clutches tightly onto the swing's chains, making her knuckles turn white. She grits her teeth from the frustration that she can't do anything to save her friend. She stares into the setting sun and sighs loudly. No one was around to hear her though; the park was deserted, like an abandoned factory.

Lucy didn't realize this but her hand started to heat up, from frustration, and she was slowly melting the chains of the swing. Once the chains became a molten form, she notices what she was doing and starts to panic.

"Shoot…" Lucy stares at the now broken swing and just stands above it.

"Oi! Oi! What are you doing? Don't go around parks destroying things!" A cocky voice proudly boomed from the person behind Lucy. "Who is this blonde chick anyways? I have never seen her around this area"

Lucy whips her head around to see a, blonde hair colored, man who was wearing a cocky smug and a suspicious looking guy in the shadows behind him. Lucy gives them the usual blank stare and just sighs.

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney right?" Lucy blurts out their names, uninterested in their business.

"Of course you know us! I am the great Sting Eucliffe!" Sting points to himself proudly with his nose sticking up high in the air. "I am the best!" Sting smugs.

"Alright… I don't really care" Lucy whispers quietly and sighs as she straightens her uniform out. Lucy slings her bag over her shoulder and starts to walk. Unfortunately, Sting heard her.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" Sting grabs Lucy's shoulder and pulls her back. "Do you think that you can just walk away from me after ignoring us?" Sting glares at Lucy and looks into her cold eyes. Rogue, who watched from the shadows, huffs at Sting but doesn't do anything.

"I have no interest in talking to people like you!" Lucy pulls away from Sting and shoots a deadly glare, along with a dangerous aura, at Sting. Lucy starts to walk away from the twin pair.

"I bet you are weak! Since you are technically just running away," Sting laughs evilly at Lucy, trying to get on her nerves. This though, annoys Lucy and makes her snap, not many people had the guts to call her weak. She stops walking completely.

"…Are you trying to challenge me boy?" Lucy tilts her head back without turning her body around and pierces into his eyes. Sting shook a little from the look in her eyes; they were cold and full of hatred.

Lucy smirks sadistically at the Sabertooth's top student. "Fine, let's see who is stronger." Lucy blushes lightly from excitement. She wondered if this was going to be a tough fight or an easy one. She hasn't had a good fight in a while.

"I'm just saying Blondie! I won't go easy on you!" Sting shouts as he gets into a fighting stance.

"…Sting…" Rogue just looks at Sting a face palms. _Why was he trying to pick a fight with someone he just met?_ Rogue thought in his head.

_Ticking… Ticking… Ticking… In my head… _

_All I can hear is the repeated sound of ticking in my head… _

_His time might run out soon… _

_I have to hurry… _

Lucy checks her pocket watch ad stares at the time which pisses off Sting, he hated how she acting so casual even though she was battling against the great Sting Eucliffe!

"If you're just going to check the time then I might as well attack now!" Sting raises both of his hands and creates a ray of light. He charges forward and attempts to attack Lucy. Lucy just sighs and pushes one of the buttons on Lucy's clock.

"Time delay" Suddenly the world blurs and turns black and white for her and time slowed down rapidly. Sting was now slowly making his way to where she used to be. Lucy walks behind Sting and kicks him in the back harshly.

"Time reset" Lucy chants. The world then turns back to normal and Sting falls to floor.

"What the hell?!" Sting screams from shock. Sting steps back as he groans from frustration. Even Rogue looks shocked, his eyes widens.

Sting attempts to attack Lucy with the same tactics for ten minutes but the results were the same, Sting ends up on the floor all the time.

"…I'm bored…" Lucy stretches and extends her hand out to Sting, pointing her index finger at him. In an instant, a streak of lightning was shot out from her finger and headed towards Sting. He then yells out a loud yelp.

"AH!" Sting screams from pain and pants from exhaustion. "How? How did I lose?" Sting argues with himself.

"Who are you?!" Sting questions Lucy. In response, Lucy just smiles sadistically at him and says,

"A weirdo who has no friends" Lucy laughs with no emotion and walks away from them, yet again. "Oh right!" Lucy remembers something and turns around to face them once more. Her hair fluttered in the wind making Lucy look more mysterious than usual.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you guys" Lucy bows and runs off to her house.

"…!" Sting flinches from the realization of who she was. The principal did mention a blonde woman coming to Sabertooth. "Lucy Heartfilia!" Sting grits his teeth and pounds the floor with his fist repeatedly.

"Oh… It's the student who is exchanging into our school" Rogue crosses his arms.

"… I will get my revenge on her!" Sting growls as he glares at Lucy's back. "I will make sure she knows that Sting Eucliffe is the best!"

"And then, I will make sure she will bow at my presence!" Sting roars.

* * *

><p>As Sting continues to complain to Rogue, Lucy looks at her pocket watch and smiles lightly.<p>

"_Here Lucy! Have this pocket watch! It looks so cool! It would be even cooler if it could stop time though!" _Lucy remembers the first time she received that gift from her friend.

"Time to go home then" Lucy whispers to herself. She runs off to her house and jumps onto her bed.

"I thought the top student would be nicer than that." Lucy pouts as she crosses her legs.

"I won't let him beat me!" Lucy shouted to herself with a hint of anger.

* * *

><p>Today was Lucy's last day in Fairy Tail but no one knew she was leaving. Jellal and Makarov were the only ones who knew about Lucy's transfer. However, Lucy was fine with that.<p>

Lucy sits down next to Jellal, on the bench, and looks into his eyes. "Thank you for everything Jellal!" Lucy thanks him and hands him a blue box wrapped in a navy blue ribbon. Jellal willingly accepts and opens the box to find,

"A music box?" Jellal questions her choice of the present. Lucy scratches her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah! It plays the piece you played before (Frederic Chopin Scherzo No. 2 Op. 31)." Lucy turns the winding key and it starts to play the piece. "I had a hard time finding it but I eventually found it so please take care of it" Lucy bows her head towards Jellal.

"Thank you…" Jellal says almost silently. He raises his arm up to Lucy's neck very slowly and wraps his arm around. Jellal, who was smiling, brings Lucy closer to him and pulls her into an embrace.

"I guess I will see you next time?" Jellal asks Lucy as his eyes sparkled. The wind started to pick up and the tree's continuously made a rustling sound. The suns rays seem to be so soft today.

"Yeah" Lucy was about to smile brightly but stops herself. "See you around Jellal" Lucy gets up from her seat and waves goodbye to Jellal.

"Alright…Bye…" Jellal tries not to show his sadness as he waves goodbye to Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy was about Fairy Tail campus until,<p>

"HEY! LUCE!" A cheeky voice cries out. Lucy turns around and glares at the salmon colored student. "Why haven't you gone to class for the past few days?" Natsu asks as he pulls his signature grin.

"I just didn't want to" A shadow forms over Lucy's eyes.

"Also, why haven't you been eating with us lately?" Natsu pouts and points his finger at Lucy. "You have to eat with us!" Lucy suddenly sniggers and laughs evilly at his comment.

"What's so funny Luce?" Natsu, who was confused about why Lucy was laughing, asks.

"Oh… It's just that I won't be returning for a while" Lucy continues to laugh sadistically. "Anyways! It wouldn't matter right? I'm just a socially awkward and weird person according to your friends" Lucy flicks her hair over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu, clueless, looks at Lucy with a confused face.

"Don't pretend that you don't know! You are the only group in this whole school that hangs out on the roof!" Lucy scolds Natsu. "Backstabbing me… Calling me a friend then behind my back you call me names… You aren't different from the others." Lucy runs away from Natsu and uses her 'time delay' to get away form Natsu quickly.

"What the hell was that about? I like Lucy! I wouldn't say that!" Natsu stomps over to where his friends hang out to find out what is going on.

* * *

><p>"Acting like he doesn't know anything… I have had enough of this world!" Lucy arrives at her house and knocks her bedroom door down from anger. "Shoot… I have to fix that later" Lucy picks up her broken door and places it in the hallway.<p>

"Lets sleep" Lucy, the frustrated blonde, falls asleep, ending her last day of a member of Fairy Tail high… Temporarily.

_The ringing will continue unless he wakes up… _

_Save him quickly…_

_Before it's too late…_

_Lucy… Save me!_

Lucy forces her eyes open, shaking from her nightmare. "Calm down Lucy… It was just a dream" Lucy hugs herself and tries to steady her breathing.

"Alright!" Lucy throws herself out of bed getting ready for another typical day of school but this time, it's a little different from usual. She flings her uniform on and fixes her blazer by pulling the sides. She ties her hair in two high pigtails with pink ribbons and smirks while exclaiming,

"Get ready Sabertooth! I will break all the records and become the top student!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 7<strong>_

Wow! That was an extremely long chapter! I got carried away! Hehe…

Anyways, who do you think the childhood friend is? I don't really know myself. I haven't decided. Do you think the childhood friend should be an OC or an actual character in Fairy Tail? This one is for you guys to decide for me!

Thanks for reading!

Please Review! Fav and Follow! Feel free to PM anything


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Lucy walks in front of Sabertooth campus and stands still from shock. The campus was huge! Probably three times the size of Fairy Tail high. She observes those around her and sighs lightly. Everyone around her was dressed in the proper attire. Sabertooth's uniform was a white blouse that had white buttons, you had to wear blue blazer with a golden Sabertooth insignia, a blue and gold tie, a navy blue skirt, a pair of high white socks and some black shoes.

"It's so fancy… Well I am kind of used to it so, whatever" Lucy mumbled under her breathe. Sabertooth campus gave off the message of 'Only come here if you are smart'. She was about to walk to her class until she realized that she didn't know where to go. Lucy, who was now lost, stood in the middle of the corridor baffled.

"Are you alright?" Lucy whips her head around to find a man with a matching mask and hat. "You seem to be lost" The strange man puts his index finger in front of his face and wags it.

"Yeah… I need to get to Art studio 3" Lucy unfolds her paper and quickly scans through it. She stares at the strange man in front of her and notices that his smile has never left him once.

"I see! You want to get to this class over here right?" He points to the class down the corridor and smirks. "My name is Rufus by the way" He extends his hand out to Lucy. Lucy gladly accepts his hand and shakes it.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy says coldly. Rufus flinches and pulls his hand away quickly.

"Y…Y…You are the legendary Fairy?" Rufus stutters from fear. Lucy looks at him with confusion.

"I am not a Fairy…" Lucy bows her head towards Rufus and leaves him while saying, "Thank you by the way." Rufus stares at her back as she enters the art rooms. He never knew the legendary student could be so… cute.

* * *

><p>As Lucy enters her art class, she finds that the Sting and Rogue are in her class. She frowns at the sight of them but tries to ignore their stares.<p>

"Sorry I am late…" Lucy apologizes to her teacher and her class.

"It is alright. Just don't be late next time," Her teacher says softly.

Lucy sits down in front of her canvas and observes the others. They had all paired up and were painting one another. Lucy, however, currently does not have a partner. Her eyes travel around the class trying to find the correct person to paint. She looks at Sting and finds that he is aggressively slapping blobs of paint on to his canvas with fire in his eyes.

"I will have the best painting!" Sting voice rings throughout the entire classroom. Rogue, who was obviously Sting's partner, was just sitting quietly while painting his picture.

That is when Lucy decides; let's just paint Rogue since he isn't really moving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two and a half minutes later...<strong>_

"Alright! Please finish your current movement and hand your works in! I don't care if you finished or what!" The teachers low voice echoed through the room.

"Alright…" Lucy exhales from mental exhaustion and leans back on her seat. She barely managed to finally finish her painting.

"Hey! Lulu!" Sting races his way to Lucy "I bet you can't beat my painting!" Lucy looks at his canvas and laughs on the inside. His painting was terrible, all the proportions were wrong, Rogues mouth as up to his eyes and his smile was painted way too big that it turned creepy.

"…" Lucy couldn't say anything. Lucy, who is currently in shock, just keeps quiet and nods silently.

_Why is my nickname Lulu?_

"Hi Fairy Tail girl! Let's see your art!" All the students' crowds around Lucy, wondering 'how well can she paint?'

"…!" Everyone gasps at Lucy; her painting of Rogue was amazing. The way she portrays him made Rogue look soft and lovely.

"It's not that great…" Lucy says honestly as she puts her paint brushes down. All of the other students think that it's the opposite. They all start to compliment her and say 'that it is one of the best paintings ever'. Lucy didn't care about their compliments though; she just wanted to finish school.

"Your painting isn't that great" Sting says out of jealousy.

"I know. You don't have to tell me" Lucy says bluntly making Sting angry.

"Don't get too full of yourself! Just so you know, I am the top student in this school! Even if your painting is better than mine, you wont beat me in studies!" Sting points at Lucy while smirking evilly.

"First of all, I don't care about you opinion about me. Secondly," Lucy pierces into Sting's eyes and cracks her fingers. A deadly aura comes off of her. "I intend to beat you in every single subject. Don't think you can go easy on me." Lucy glares at Sting, her cold brown eyes were locked on his blue eyes.

As Lucy exits the classroom with her arms in a cross, she could hear squeals from inside "…She's so cool! Scary, but cool!" All the students repeat the same thing, calling Lucy amazing and talented with a deadly aura.

"HEY!" A voice shouts out towards Lucy. She turns to find an angry Sting running after Lucy.

"Do you need something?" Lucy says coldly at Sting making him frustrated again.

"If I beat you in studies, you will become my personal slave!" Sting points his index finger at her.

"Don't agree on something that is impossible to achieve" Lucy smirks sadistically at Sting.

"I am sure that I will beat you!" Sting continues to persuade Lucy into shaking on the bet. "Are you scared?" Sting tries to provoke her.

"No not really" Lucy flicks her hair to the side and puts her right index finger to her chin. "However, this seems like an interesting bet. If I win, what would I get?" Lucy forces a fake smile and flashes it at Sting.

"I will become your slave!" Sting blurts out without thinking though it. Before he could take it back, Lucy was already shaking his hand.

"Deal!" Lucy exclaims happily. "I will be looking forward in trying to beat you" Lucy's sweet smile disappears and in replacement, an evil grin was placed on her face. Lucy walks away from Sting, leaving him behind.

"Shoot… I didn't think this plan through…" Sting flicks his tongue and walks in the opposite direction from Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy enters her next class, which was math and sits herself down in the corner of the room. She gets a few stares from a few students but she ignores it, as usual. Someone then sits down next to Lucy. She tilts her head to the side to look at the person next to her. It was Rogue.<p>

"Sorry for earlier…" Rogue suddenly apologizes to Lucy.

"Sorry for what?" Lucy asks.

"My friend Sting is an idiot. Even though he excels in his studies, he always says the first thing that comes to his mind." Rogue explains to Lucy as he reaches in his desk and takes a textbook out.

"It's alright. He is a funny character." Lucy says as she remembers her deal with Sting and sighs.

"Yeah… He is…" Rogue giggles lightly. Lucy looks at Rogue and smiles at him.

"You seem like a nice person…" Lucy mumbles.

"…?" Rogue looks at her and questions her previous comment.

"Alright class! May I please grab your attention?" The male teacher screams. He slams lots of papers of his desk and writes giant letters on the board.

**SURPRISE TEST**

Lucy stares daggers at the teacher. It was her first day at Sabertooth Academy and yet, she already has a test. The teacher walks around the class, giving test papers to each pupil. When Lucy receives her paper, she growls at the teacher.

"The head chairman ordered me to give you guys a test. Don't blame me!" The teacher shouts, trying to justify his actions. Lucy sighs and looks at the test she was just given. It was extremely simple… for her.

"…Piece of cake" Lucy blasts through the test, making sure all of her answers were perfect. She didn't know this but all the students apart from her found this extremely difficult.

Only a mere ten minutes have passed and Lucy already finished her test.

"Teacher! I have finished!" She shouts with enthusiasm. Lucy shoots her hand up in the air.

"Already?!" The teacher drops his pen in surprise. "Wow! You can give your test in now, if! You are sure all your questions are perfect." The teacher smiles at Lucy.

"I don't need to check. My answers are perfect…" Lucy mumbles to herself as she walks up to the front of her class and places the paper on his desk.

"The chairman hates it when people make stupid mistakes by the way" The teacher whispers into Lucy's ear. "Make sure you don't do anything you will regret. Last time someone made a stupid bet and was kicked out of this school as a result" The teacher continues.

"…Alright…?" Lucy sits back into her seat and watches the other students struggle with their paper. She smirks and looks outside the window.

"I will become the top person here…" Lucy mutters under her breathe.

Unknown to Lucy, a pair of red eyes are staring into her. Wondering, why is she so cold on the outside? And, why does she hide her smile?

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 8<strong>_

Hello people! It has been a while hasn't it? Yeahhhhh my tests are coming up again so I have to study but I needed to relax. So I decided, lets write! Anyways please continue to suggest things for the childhood friend thingy. By the way, the sabertooth uniform is my schools uniform.

_I will start writing fluff as soon as I finish introducing every single character that is going to appear._ My friend gave me a really good idea on who it should be but I'm still considering it. I leave the decision to you guys.

Since my birthday is in two days, I will give you a little present. So look out for a new chapter in 2 days!

Please review! Fav! And Follow!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**(Dedicated to my bff on Fanfic and in real life, DarqueDeath4444)**_

A few days have passed after all the 'surprise' test and quizzes. Right now, Lucy is standing in front of the results board. She smirks to herself slyly; right beside the number 1, was the name 'Lucy Heartfilia'. She scored five hundred out of five hundred.

Lucy looks over to the scared Sting. His eyes are wide and full of fear. Lucy giggles evilly towards Sting and raises her head slightly.

"So Sting… Looks like I won the bet" Lucy taunts Sting, making him groan to himself. "You know what that means right?" Lucy tilts her head to the right side.

"Yeah… I know. What do you want?" Sting grunts in frustration. This made Lucy grin, making Sting shiver slightly from fear.

"Go get me juice please. Don't worry; I'll pay for my share. Also get yourself some juice while you're at it. Meet me on the rooftop" Lucy hands Sting a few coins and leaves to head towards the roof.

"WHATEVER!" Sting sticks his tongue out at Lucy, who had her back towards him, and runs off to the vending machine. He arrives at the vending machine and shoves the coins into the slot roughly. He slams his fist onto the buttons to get a boxed apple juice and strawberry milk.

"How in the world did she get full marks for everything…? All of the tests were for the years higher than us." Sting mumbles angrily to himself.

"She's a genius…" Rogue pops up behind Rogue, scaring Sting.

"Tell me when you are behind me dammit!" Sting scolds Rogue.

"You weren't at our usual place so I went to find you…" Rogue says blandly.

"Yeah… I lost the bet against that stupid blonde chick" Sting grits his teeth harshly and tightens his fist.

"Do you really hate her that much?" Rogue asks Sting, giving him a questionable look. Sting thinks for a few seconds and looks towards the vending machine again.

"Well I don't hate her." Sting conflicts with himself.

"Then what?" Rogue, who is now leaning against the wall, says.

"I just think that its good having a rival… maybe? I guess I want to beat her…" taking his bag and slinging it over his shoulders, Sting walks to the roof.

"I'll go with you since I'm bored" Rogue says with hidden intentions.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to reveal the blue sky and blinding sun, Rogue and Sting find Lucy sitting by herself leaning against the fence. She turns her head to find the source of the noise and pierces right into Sting's eyes.<p>

"So slow…" Lucy mumbles loudly so Sting could hear.

"I'm sorry! I was talking to my friend" Sting sits down across Lucy and crosses his legs. He tosses the boxed apple juice towards Lucy. She catches it and stares at the box.

"I dislike apple juice…" Lucy mutters, making Rogue giggle lightly at the blushing Sting. "Thanks anyways…" Lucy thanks him and puts the cool juice next to her cheek.

Sting stares at the model student, thinking she is actually quite cute… He realizes what he was thinking and shakes his head while slapping his cheeks. Lucy looks at him with a questionable look and looks back towards the blue sky.

Rogue looks at Sting with jealous; he was jealous of how Sting could talk to Lucy with such ease. Rogue tries to steal a glance of Lucy secretly but fails. Lucy makes eye contact with Rogue, creating a weird staring contest.

"… It's too quiet" Sting says as he stabs his drink the pointed edge of the straw. Lucy looks at Sting's drink with jealousy. Sting sees that Lucy wants the drink and smirks.

"You want some?" Sting teases Lucy.

N…N…No" Lucy stutters.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Sting shoves the straw into Lucy's mouth. A tick mark is suddenly formed onto Lucy's head. She glares at Sting and punches him with all her might, which causes the strawberry milk to be thrown up into the air. She makes sure she catches the milk.

"Ah! This is actually quite yummy" Lucy sips onto the drink and pokes the fainted Sting.

"…An indirect kiss…" Rogue murmurs to himself.

"Did you say something Rogue?" Lucy tilts her head to the side and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"No, it's nothing." Rogue quickly responds back. "Looks like you and Sting are friends" Rogue sits down next to Lucy.

"Well I wouldn't say friends but…" Lucy pokes the cheek of Sting.

"But…" Rogue repeats Lucy's previous sentence.

"He kind of reminds me of my friend from a long time ago. Childish, funny but caring." Lucy closes her eyes. "However he isn't my friend anymore. We haven't talked for years. And if we do talks again… he wont forgive me for what I did" Lucy goes back to her cold self again after remembering her loving friend. Lucy rubs her eyes and blinks repeatedly.

"Why don't you move on?" Rogue says, clearly annoyed with her past friend.

"If only I could…" Lucy's voice trails off as she falls onto Rogues shoulder, sleeping. Rogue wants to move Lucy's head from his shoulder to his lap. He hesitates though and just leaves her there, falling asleep as well.

"You sure can pack a punch!" Sting finally rises from his slumber only to find Lucy and Rogue, leaning against each other, sleeping. Sting suddenly feels a pang of jealousy hit him right in the heart. He quickly squishes himself in the middle of them to try and separate the two, but fails… miserably.

Sting, who was now sandwiched between Lucy and Rogue, mumbles to no one in particular "I thought she was just plain mean and annoying but…" Sting's voice turns into a whisper,

"She's actually quite fun. In a twisted and hidden way" Sting forces Lucy onto his shoulder and *ahem* gently pushes Rogue away. "I will make you mine…" Sting whispers seductively into Lucy's ear, hoping no one would hear him.

Unfortunately, due to Rogue's supernatural sense of hearing, Rogue heard every single word. Sting turns his head to find Rogue cracking his fist with a deadly aura swirling around him.

"Sting…" Rogue growls towards Sting, making him shiver once again.

"Ummm… I'm sorry?" Sting attempts to apologize. A tick mark forms on his head.

"…You disgust me…" Rogue comments playfully as he attacks Sting. Sting slowly cries comical tears from fear.

They continue their fistfight, forgetting a certain blonde wizard now was now on the floor, lying down. Lucy wakes up from the loud sounds. She finds the two students fighting playfully. She makes eye contact with them and shoots both of them a deadly glare.

"I'm going home!" Lucy says blandly as she picks up her books. The twin pair didn't notice Lucy's absence until she was out of campus.

* * *

><p>"You look sleepy. Is this school too difficult?" A mysterious man pops up next to Lucy. It was Jellal.<p>

"Nah. The school is fine but the people here are even more exhausting than Fairy Tail." Lucy explains to him. "Anyways, long time no see Jellal" Lucy smiles at her 'only' friend.

"Yeah. You want to go for ice cream? It's on me." Jellal offers.

"Alright. Thanks in advance" They both walk together to an ice cream stall.

* * *

><p>Jellal looks over to the overly happy Lucy who was eating her strawberry ice cream. Every time she took a bite, her eyes lights up like a light bulb in the dark.<p>

"Strawberry huh? Just like a little kid." Jellal teases and takes a bite from his mint ice cream. Lucy blushes at his comment and speeds up her pace of eating.

"I love strawberries! They are good" Lucy blurts out, admitting her love for strawberry related things.

"Yeah" Jellal slowly shifts himself closer to Lucy.

"So who is the top student now?" Lucy asks out of curiosity.

"…Me" Jellal says with no emotion.

"Can you repeat that again please?" Lucy looks into his eyes.

"I am the top student now" Jellal says with a boring tone.

"What?!" Lucy screams and throws her ice cream in the air by accident. Her ice cream lands on the floor and she glares at it.

"Glaring at the ice cream won't bring you another one" Jellal comments as he takes another lick from his ice cream.

Lucy moans sadly but quickly returns to her 'normal self'.

"I never knew you were second in Fairy Tail before I moved" Lucy admits.

"Well… Yeah. I was always a few ten points behind you but I could never reach your level. My grades would fall during the physical education tests." Jellal tells Lucy.

"You look fit though" Lucy says, trying to make him a little better.

"Trust me. My stamina isn't the best" Jellal sulks.

"It's getting quite late." Lucy looks at her watch.

"It is. Should I walk you home?" Jellal offers Lucy.

"It's okay. I can go by myself" Lucy stretches her arms up into the air.

"Fine then." Jellal says; disappointed with Lucy's answer. "Wait. Before you go"

Lucy stops walking and turns her head.

In one quick motion, Jellal pecks Lucy on the cheek and runs away.

"Eh…EHHHHH?!" Lucy screams as she hold the area where she was kissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 9<strong>_

Yeahhhh So my deadline didn't work out. I couldn't update in 2 days. I am sorry!

Oh well! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Darquedeath4444!

I have confirmed the childhood friend! Horary! I won't say who it is though!

Thank you for reading.

Please Review! Fav! And Follow!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Lucy lays herself down on her bed, still wondering why Jellal kissed her on the cheek today. She puts her hand over the area where Jellal kissed her. She blushes lightly and sighs from embarrassment. Her gaze averts towards the running sunset.

"So does Jellal do that as a greeting or…?" Lucy mumbles to herself trying to figure out what Jellal was trying to tell her. She traces her finger from her cheek towards her pink lips and mumbles,

"Kiss?" Lucy, confused about her situation, wants to take a nap and forget about what just happened. She tucks herself properly in and drifts away into her dreams, dreaming about her childhood friend.

* * *

><p>Lucy wakes up as per usual but finds out that she's a bit early, in fact, she was three hours earlier than normally. She decides that she should leave earlier just for today. She opens up her wardrobe and stares at the two pairs of uniform, one for Fairy Tail and one for Sabertooth. She blinks a few times before taking out the Sabertooth uniform. She puts her uniform on carefully, trying not to crease it. Lucy walks into her living room and takes out her orange juice from the fridge, while drinking it; she places her school shoes on.<p>

She walks out of her house, finding that hardly anyone was awake right now and that the sun was still at the peak of rising. Lucy's hair flutters in the wind elegantly as she walks towards school. She captures the gazes of a few shop owners as she passes by them.

When she gets to school, she finds no one has arrived at school yet. Since no one was here, Lucy decides to go on a little an adventure within campus. There were still around two hours and a half before people would arrive.

"So this is where the library is huh?" Lucy observes her surrounding's and her eyes widen from the amount of books.

"I will read all of them!" Lucy shouts out but quickly covers her mouth remembering she was in a library. She takes a book named 'Loved and Unwanted' and borrows it.

Lucy wanders off into the garden of the school; she has never seen anything like this. The garden was huge; there are Sakura tree's everywhere and the petals cover the path. Lucy sits down and leans against a trunk of one of the trees and starts to read the book.

Lucy slides her fingers down the pages as she reads on. Her brown, cold eyes concentrate on the words, picking every piece of information up.

"I'll read the rest at home" Lucy mutters under her breathe. She closes the book carefully so she won't crease or fold any of the pages. Lucy looks towards the sun, to find that it was now almost up in the sky. It was still slightly dark but the color of the blue horizon was a bit more visible than before.

Lucy closes her eyes and breathes in. She keeps quiet to try and hear what was going around her…

_She could hear… nothing… absolute complete and utter silence._

It was so peaceful, so beautiful but yet, it was so lonely. Lucy stands up and stretches her arms out. The wind carries her hair while the petals dance around her. She holds her hands out to try and catch the Petals but they just fly straight past her fingers.

"Since no one is around… I might as well…" Lucy puts her hand up to her chest and clears her throat. She takes a deep breath and starts to sing. ('Hoshi no kakera' by Aya Hirano)

Lucy starts to twirl around as she continues to sings with her angelic voice. She uses her magic to manipulate her surroundings. Lucy uses her wind magic and makes the entire petals in the area to circle around her slowly. She raises both of her arms upwards; making the all sakura petals fly up to the sky. She holds the petals up in the air.

As she finishes her song, she closes her fist making the petals explode like fireworks. She holds the last note and opens her eyes.

As if on cue, Lucy hears a pair of hands clapping for her. She turns around to see a grinning Sting and a slightly smiling Rogue. She blushes harshly and runs up to both of them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lucy panics.

"Well… We heard a really nice voice when coming into school, so we decided to follow it." Sting grins at the angry Lucy. "So basically we heard the whole thing!"

"You have a really nice voice" Rogue whispers, making Lucy blush as hard as a red apple.

"W…Whatever" Lucy walks away from them calmly. She picks up her bags and the book she borrowed and stomps her way to class.

"What day is it?" Lucy looks at her phone. "Oh… I can visit him today" Lucy puts her phone back into her pocket and carries on walking to class.

* * *

><p>"So today I have music" She sits down in her music classroom at the back of the room.<p>

"You must be the girl that was lost" A puzzling voice speaks out towards Lucy. Rufus sits himself down next to Lucy. "Nice to meet you again. My name is Rufus, if you remember" Rufus fixes his hat on his head.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for showing me where the art rooms were…" Lucy said quite coldly. She looks at the piano right next to her and remembers Jellal. She blushes slightly but quickly covers her face with the sleeve of her blazer. Rufus looks at her with a questioning face.

"hahhhh…" Lucy sighs to herself as she looks towards the window. "I want school to end quickly," Lucy says almost silently. The teacher then walks in, he was dressed in a formal attire with his white hair braided to the side of his shoulder.

"Alright students… We will be concentrating on music history today. Please turn to page…" Lucy ignores the teacher and stares into the blue sky.

"Lucy Heartfilia" The teachers voice throughout the whole room. "Can you answer my question please?" His voice seems to have a tone of annoyance.

Whipping her head around, Lucy says, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your question the first time. May you kindly repeat the question?" Lucy says innocently but with a mischievous look in her eyes. Lucy puts her hand up to her chin.

"After the Renaissance period of classical music ended, it was replaced by a new form that was, at the time, considered as revolutionary as today's rap music. What was this new period called?" He reads out from his textbook. Lucy stands up and clears her throat.

"This was called the Baroque Era." Lucy says with confidence, keep in mind she wasn't reading the textbook with the class. "Things were not as Ridged as the Renaissance Era…" Lucy went on for ten minutes explaining her further knowledge about this certain topic. All the students stare at Lucy with amazement in her eyes; Lucy just carries on with her answer as if this question was had really obvious answer.

"That's about all I know so far. I'm apologize immediately if I forgot something" Lucy finishes her answer and sits back down.

"…A…Alright. It's all right. You covered all the important points" The teacher looks at Lucy with astonishment. He didn't think that she would get the right answer.

_**All students please listen to this important announcement. **_The speaker in the classroom suddenly turns on.

_**The schools 31**__**th**__** Magic Measurer will be held in two days. Make sure you are present on that day. Thank you. **_The quick announcement finishes and everyone starts to whisper about this strange event that is going to be held in two days.

Lucy didn't understand what this was just ignores it like everything else.

"Since you just transferred into this school you might not know what this test is about." Rufus says, trying to get Lucy's attention. "Should I tell you about this test?" Rufus asks.

"No thanks" Lucy says bluntly which makes Rufus gasp from shock. "This test is probably easy so it will be more interesting this way." Trying not sound cocky, Lucy admits to Rufus her confidence.

"A…Alright then. Don't blame me is you don't get the rank you want."

* * *

><p>The day finishes quickly and Lucy gets up from her seat and runs out of the schools campus.<p>

Lucy runs to the outside of a hospital. She catches her breath and walks in calmly.

"Ah! Miss Heartfilia! I see you are early as usual!" The nurse, who was standing behind the counter, smiles kindly at Lucy.

"Yeah… I wanted to see him as quickly as possible" Lucy flashes a fake bright smile at the nurse.

"Well then, he is in the usual room." The nurse directs Lucy to the 'usual' room.

"Thank you" As Lucy walks down the corridor trying to find a certain room, she could smell the different scents of medicine and the annoying beeping sounds of the cardiac monitors. Each inhale and each beep constantly brings up bad memories for Lucy.

She reaches the room '7777' and breathes in. She opens the door slowly and looks at the sleeping figure on the bed.

Lucy looks sad but forces herself to smile at him "Hey Cobra… Nice to see you again…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 10<strong>_

Hello! Hello! Looks like the childhoodd friend has appeared in this fanfic yay! Did you like that small reference I made with 'Loved and Unwanted?' For those of you who don't know what that is, Loved and Unwanted is one of the first stories I made!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 50 REVIEWS SO FAR!

Anyways! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing!

Please review, fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Lucy sits next to Cobra. She smiles at his sleeping expression.

"Hey Cobra! The doctors said it is alright for me to visit today and I am really happy for that." Lucy's voice cracks slightly from sadness. "How long has it been since I have heard your voice? Seven years maybe?" Lucy tries to laugh it off but fails. She lowers her head so that her eyes are not visible.

"Hey Cobra… I heard the doctors talking and I over heard them saying that the possibility of you waking up is less than ten percent. They must be lying right? I mean you made a promise with me… You said that you would forever stay by my side" Tears start to fall downward on Lucy's face. She grits her teeth and sniffs.

"I know Cobra… Even if you do wake up, you will never forgive me. I mean, I broke the very last promise we made before _that _incident" Lucy's eyes turn dull and sad. She remembers the loneliness and sadness of this world.

"I'm sorry Cobra… Please forgive me" Lucy reaches out to his left hand and holds it. Her tears fall off of her face, onto his hands.

"It's too late right?" Lucy looks at his face and lays her hand onto his forehead. She brushes his hair back while leaning forward and kisses his forehead.

"Miss Hearfilia? I'm sorry but you will have to leave for today" The nurse smiles brightly at Lucy, making her frown.

"…How can you still smile at me even though you know that he won't wake up…" Lucy whispers under her breath. He glares at the nurse under her bangs. Unfortunately, the nurse didn't see Lucy glare at her; she just continues to smile warmly at her.

"I'm sorry did you say something" The nurse asks calmly.

Lucy just beams a sparkling smile at the nurse and replies, "No, I said nothing". With that, Lucy walks out of the room and starts to weep silently while leaning on the door.

"Why did you have to leave me all alone?" Lucy whispers to herself as she wipes her tears away with her sleeve, yet again. Lucy leaves the hospital, alone, crying softly to herself. On her way out of the hospital, a specific blue haired girl spots Lucy and starts to worry about her. She was going to say something but she just carries on walking.

* * *

><p>Today was the day the test, Magic measurer, would start. Lucy stands on the field, ready to take on whatever was going to fling at her. She has her hair up in two high ponytails so that it won't get in the way. Rogue walks up behind Lucy and taps her shoulder. Lucy rotates her head around.<p>

"Hey Rogue" Lucy looks at Rogues eyes.

"Hey Lucy… Are you all right? You seem a bit tired." He says with a worried tone.

"I'm fine…" Lucy says while looking away. "I was just crying. That's it." Lucy mumbles quietly so Rogue wouldn't hear her. Lucy tightens her fist into a ball and tries to fire herself up.

"I'm ready for the test." Lucy says with no expression towards Rogue. "By the way, what is the magic measurer?" Lucy tilts her head to the side in a questioning matter.

Rogue face palms himself mentally and stares at Lucy. "The magic measurer is basically going to measure your magic and determine your level. I predict you will get into the S class or maybe even the SS class" Rogue explains to Lucy.

"I see…" Lucy mentally notes down what Rogue just said. She turns around to look at the students preparing for their test. Some are stretching, while others are training their skills.

"This will be a piece of cake then…" Lucy whispers to herself proudly. She flashes a quick smirk then turns back to face Rogue. "Who is the top mage in Sabertooth?" Lucy asks with a hint of an evil tone in her voice.

"Well that would be Sting." Rogue says as he rubs the back of his head.

"I see" Lucy shines a fake smile a Rogue, making him blush slightly. "Thank you" Lucy takes a big breath and exhales. She observes everyone around her, looking at every single student present in her sight. She calculates the most likely rank for each and every one of the students.

After Lucy finishes 'scanning', she spots Sting and playfully glares at him. "I will defeat you in the magic measurer today!" Lucy points her index finger at him and declares without thinking. She closes her mouth from realization and flushes slightly from embarrassment.

"Haha! You might be good at studies and stuff but you wont be able to beat me when it involves magic!" Sting says proudly as he sticks his head high up in the air.

"Shall we make a another bet then?" A shadow forms over Lucy's eyes as she smirks.

"Fine then. It would make this challenge more interesting" Sting tilts his head to the side.

"…I might as well join you guys then…" Rogue crosses his arms. He stares at the top two students of Sabertooth. Lucy and Sting both avert their eyes to gaze at Rogue. The atmosphere was tense; all three students want to beat each other.

"Whoever wins this bet will have their lunch for a month." Lucy offers. Rogue and Sting gulp; Lucy's lunches were always the best.

"Alright, deal" The twin dragon slayers say at the same time.

"_**All students please go to their designated area now" **_The announcer announces.

Lucy, Sting and Rogue all head towards the archery area. A teacher with black hair stands next to the red and white targets.

"Alright! So this test here is to determine your accuracy." The teacher shouts with his hand next to his mouth. "The targets will first start in a still position but they will gradually move as the stages progress." The teacher explains as he points to the targets.

"Use your magic to shoot the targets" The teacher takes his stopwatch out. "Shoot them as quickly and as accurate as possible."

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**START!**

Lucy quickly uses her electric magic to create a bow and arrow. She stretches string at lightning speed and shoots her arrow straight through the middle. The target disappears and three more appear. Shooting three more arrows, Lucy increases the amount of magic she is using to make her electric go faster.

After a few minutes of rapid shooting, Lucy finally reaches the stage where the targets are moving with unpredicted direction.

"…Focus…" Lucy holds her breath and lets the string of her bow go. The arrow pierces the target and confetti is thrown in Lucy's face.

"Congratulations. You finished in a mere amount of four minutes plus you got every single target in the middle! You are the first one to finish" The teacher congratulates Lucy. Lucy eyes widen, staring her teacher.

"First one…" Lucy blushes smiles slightly but turns around and crosses her arms. "It's natural for me to become the first one!" Lucy hides her smile and blush from everyone else.

"Is everyone else done yet?" Lucy looks over to Sting. His face holds a serious expression. His eyes are fully concentrated on the targets. Lucy stares at Sting with amazement; she never knew that Sting could hold an expression like this.

Sting finishes his last stage and sighs. "DONE!" Sting says while shooting his arms up in the air. "See Lucy I told you I would finish faster than you because I am the great Sting Euc-" Sting cuts off his speech as he is met with Lucy's eyes.

"No way… You finished before me…" Sting pinches himself on the cheek as if he thought he was dreaming. "At least I am second…" Sting sulks on the ground.

"Sorry Eucliffe" The teacher looks at him with pity on his face. "You are third" The teacher breaks to Sting.

"WHAT?! Then who is second?" Sting demands.

"Me…" Sting turns around to see Rogue.

"ROGUE!" Sting grabs Rogues collar and growls at him evilly but playfully. "You never told me that you were this good!" Sting starts to shake Rogue.

"You never asked" Rogue says back.

"Anyways!" Lucy interrupts both of them. "What is next?" Lucy looks at her notes.

"We should be on the strategy test now." Sting says with his arms crossed. "I hate this test. It's really difficult" Sting pulls a disgusted expression.

"Strategy huh?" Lucy's eyes start to sparkle. "This test sounds fun." Lucy teases Sting indirectly.

"Well so far, Sting has never gotten higher than me in the strategy test but in the other tests he gets way higher than me." Rogue admits.

"Don't tell her that!" Sting complains towards Rogue.

Lucy continues to walk and doesn't notice the person in front of her. Lucy bumps into the stranger. "Ah… I'm sorry." Lucy apologizes half-heartedly.

"Next time look where you are going. " The stranger flicks her tongue. The woman insults Lucy under her breath.

"Huh?!" Lucy glares daggers into the woman's back. "Do you want to say something to me?" Lucy growls.

"I don't have time to hassle with children. I'll fight you later." The rude woman smirks at Lucy, making Lucy even angrier. Lucy tightens her fist into a sphere, surrounding her fist was now fire.

"Don't bother with her Lucy. She's not worth your time." Sting holds both of Lucy's shoulders, trying to calm her down. Lucy takes a deep breath and calms down.

"Who is this dumb woman anyways?" Lucy says coldly with no emotions. Sting and Rogue shiver from Lucy's coldness.

"That is Minerva Orlando. She always gets in the top five within this school. She is really strong." Rogue explains.

"Hmmm…" Lucy thinks as she puts her finger onto her chin. "I want to battle her. I want to see if she is worthy of insulting me." Lucy says with a creepy smile.

_He reaches his right hand out to touch the glass window. He opens his eyes for a moment then closes them again, whispering, "Lucy, I can hear your pain."_

…

_**End of chapter 11**_

* * *

><p>Hello people of fanfiction! I am back! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! You might have to wait for a few days before I can update this month. I have exams so I have to study and do stuff like that. WOW! 58 reviews! Thank you!<p>

_**Mek Night: **_Haha! First of all thanks! Yeah I know kagerou days, in fact, I love that anime. The making of paper cranes did come from that idea but! I wont spoil anything for now because something will happen but that is a secret for now.

Oh yeah. I feel like making an OC cause I want to but I dont really know. What do you think?

I love you guys! Please feel free to ask questions!

Please review! Fav! And Follow!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Lucy, Rogue and Sting all walk towards the strategy section. "I am guessing that you are good at creating strategies?" Rogue asks Lucy. Lucy looks at him with a blank stare and turns her head around, trying not to face any of them. She hides her smile and replies,

"Yeah, I guess I am. Creating strategies is like prediction" Lucy explains. "Anyways, what do we have after this?" Lucy asks the both of them.

"Well, after the strategy test, we have a strength test, agility test, defense test and the special test." Sting crosses his arms behind his head.

"Special test? What's that?" Lucy asks from curiosity.

"Well every year the test changes but it's to find out your absolute strength, ranging from speed to defense." Rogue describes. Lucy, Sting and Rogue arrive at the strategy area to find that there is a single white table with a series of envelopes sitting on it.

"Welcome to the strategy test. This test will test your quick thinking skills. When touching one of these envelopes, you will immediately be transferred into a holographic battlefield along with a creature we own. The aim of this test is to quickly come up with a plan and defeat your enemy. Going for the basic, attack and kill won't do you any good in this test." The teacher explains blandly with a cold look in her purple eyes. "No student has yet to complete this test under forty minutes, By the way, there are two ways you could possibly end this test." The teacher flicks her violet hair to the side.

"Anyways I hope you guys will pass the test. Try you're hardest" The teacher shoots all of them a sassy smirk. "Please pick an envelope" The teacher gestures Lucy, Sting and Rogue to pick one. Lucy picks the middle envelope, while Rogue chooses the right one and Sting picks the left most envelope. They all touch the envelope and was transported suddenly somewhere else.

(Lucy's arena)

Lucy opens her eyes to find blue fire around her. She could only see marine blue flames surround the whole area. A deep psychotic laugh could be heard in the distance, making Lucy quickly go into a battle stance and examine her surroundings. She tries to find the source of the laughter but fails. Suddenly a gigantic blue flamed phoenix lands on the ground.

"Are you a challenger?" The phoenix asks, still flapping its wings. Its voice rang throughout the whole battlefield, making a mysterious vibe flow throughout the whole area. Lucy gives the phoenix a toothy smile.

"Why else would I be here then?" Lucy extends her hand out to the right, creating a sword made out of water and points it towards the phoenix. "Shall we start our battle then?" Lucy smiles a toothy grin at the blue phoenix, trying to intimidate it.

"I guess we shall…" Putting emphasis into the word 'shall', the phoenix suddenly flies high into the air, until Lucy can't see him. Lucy tries to find him in the pitch, jet-black sky but can't seem to even find a singe light or star.

"Dammit! Where did he go?" Lucy curses to herself. Lucy grips onto her swords handle. Blinking rapidly, Lucy tries to use her sense of hearing instead of her sense of sight. Her ears twitch from the sound of a pair of wings flapping. Lucy looks up in the sky,

"I am right here!" The phoenix then flies straight down, at lighting speed towards Lucy. Just in the knick of time, she created a shield made from water and blocks the phoenix's offence. Wind is created from the force that was being applied. Lucy breathes in and attempts to counter the phoenix's attack by swinging her sword towards the phoenix's neck. She manages to slice the phoenix diagonally however, nothing happens. Its wounds just heal in a blink of an eye. Lucy grits her teeth in frustration but smiles sadistically soon after; the excitement of a puzzling creature amazes her.

"Silly humans!" The phoenix unexpectedly bursts into a fit of laughter. "Why do challengers always think that my weakness is water?"

"…I guess water is off the list…" Lucy makes a mental note of that. "What would Cobra do?" Lucy whispers to herself. Lucy hides her eyes under her bangs, sucks in some air and holds her breath.

The phoenix suddenly flies around and begins to continuously fling blue flames at Lucy. However, Lucy doesn't do anything about this. She just dodges every single attack.

"Have you given up human?" The phoenix taunts Lucy. He then roars and meteors of blue flames shoot from the sky and fly towards Lucy. Each meteor explodes as it hits the ground, destroying the battlefield. Yet again, Lucy doesn't do anything but dodge the attacks. She gets cuts and scratches in the process but doesn't mind.

After ten minutes of Lucy only dodging the phoenix's attacks, the mythical creature grows tired of Lucy not trying. "Human, I am tired of waiting for you to attack." The phoenix growls as Lucy. Lucy figures out what she should do; her plan has been mapped out in her head perfectly.

"…Ninety seven point eight success rate…" Lucy mumbles to herself. She stands still, perfectly in line with the phoenix.

"If you keep on dodging then I will destroy you." The phoenix states as he begins flaps his blue wings even harder than usual. Lucy, still having her eyes under her bangs, smirks at the phoenix.

"Then come and destroy me then!" Lucy points her index finger towards the phoenix. Intimidated, the Phoenix roars at Lucy.

"If you insist!" The phoenix starts to twirl in the air. It starts to create a whirlwind of blue flames. As it gets larger and larger, Lucy tightens her hands even harder each second.

Lucy jumps up, trying to reach the phoenix. "1…2…3…" The mumbles under her breath. The mythical creature roars. As if it was in slow motion, Lucy whips out a flaming red sword and cuts the phoenix downwards diagonally. An ear-piercing scream is heard from the phoenix. Blue flamed feathers fall from the sky slowly. The blue flames around the area die out slowly. Landing safely on two feet with her knees slightly bent, Lucy walks towards the fallen phoenix and strokes its wings.

"How did you know?" Groaning in pain, the mythical creature manages to ask Lucy. Lucy catches a blue feather in her hand and plays with the ends.

"I observe, when I was dodging, I was counting. I was counting how many seconds you take before you attack. You always take three seconds and when you do pause, you are most vulnerable at that very moment." Lucy strokes the head of the phoenix.

"I applaud your skill but how did you know that my weakness was red flamed fire?" The phoenix asks Lucy. She puts a soft expression on and blushes slightly.

"My old friend of mine told me to fight fire with fire when you are stuck. Also, if you're strong against water then you are probably weak against fire. Opposite elements" Lucy says, trying not to sound like a smarty pants.

"Why won't you 'finish' me off? All the other challengers choose the end where I die. Why don't you choose that end?" Grunting, the phoenix gets back up.

"You are too beautiful to destroy" Lucy's eyes soften as she continues pet the phoenix's head. She admires the ultramarine blue colored phoenix and smiles honestly at him. The phoenix smiles at Lucy and hands her a pin of a phoenix. The battlefield of flames suddenly turns into a grassy field. Lucy's eyes widen as she remembers that there was a myth before that a phoenix loved to pick aromatic herbs, wood and spices from around the world.

"What is your name human?" The phoenix sits down next to Lucy and rests his wings among the grass.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy answers the phoenix in a soft voice. She stands up and the wind that was blowing picks up Lucy's hair.

"I see… It has been a pleasure to meet you Heartfilia, hopefully we will meet again…" As the phoenix finishes his last sentence, Lucy is transported back into reality.

* * *

><p>"Congratulation Heartfilia. As predicted, you finished the test in twenty minutes, very impressive." The teacher smirks at Lucy.<p>

"It was fun, so yeah…" Lucy smiles. She sits down on the bench and stares at the pin the phoenix gave her. Lucy pins the phoenix pin on her hair and smiles slightly.

"That was fun…" Lucy waits for Sting and Rogue to finish their test. She grows impatient after twenty minutes of waiting.

"So slow…" Lucy complains. She puffs her cheeks cutely and folds her legs.

"Who's slow?" Rogue appears from the shadows and sits down right next to Lucy.

"You and Sting" Lucy replies. "Anyways, how was your test?" Lucy asks Rogue.

"Well I have to say, it was quite a challenge. I had to fight this water monster, also known as the loch ness monster." Rogue says blandly.

"Okay" Lucy shuffles farther away from Rogue, trying not to make it too obvious.

"It's cute…" Rogue mumbles as he reaches his hand out to Lucy's hair. Lucy was surprised but she didn't move or flinch. Rogue brushes Lucy's hair to get a clear view of the pin. Lucy looks at him with an expressionless expression. She blinks rapidly at Rogue.

"Oh…Um…Sorry" Rogue panics as he notices how close he is. Lucy tilts her head in question, not knowing what he meant or why he was saying sorry.

"Ahhhh! I'm finished" A cocky voice sighs.

"Oh. I see you have finished Sting." Lucy says with a dull tone.

"Yep! I had to fight this huge Cerberus! It was super tiring!" Sting slings his arm over Lucy's shoulder. "I'm tired. Lucy feed me something" Sting orders Lucy. A tick mark forms on Lucy's head.

"Here!" Lucy force-feeds Sting a green apple.

"Thanks LuLu!" Sting rubs Lucy's head in gratitude.

"Don't call me LuLu" Lucy says quietly as she crosses her arms and blushes slightly.

"Anyways-" Rogue interrupts Lucy and Sting's small conversation. "We have to go to the strength area now" Rogue holds onto Lucy and Sting's hand and drags them to the next zone.

"By the way… I won that area over there. So two points for me!" Lucy smirks at the two boys.

"Shut up!" Sting and Rogue shout playfully at Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Rogue drops Sting's hand but still holds onto Lucy's hand.<p>

"Rogue, you can let go now," Lucy says quite coldly.

"…Okay" Rogue hesitantly lets go of Lucy's hand.

"So we are at the strength test huh? Just warning you two, I am extremely strong" Sting slams his fist into his hand. He turns around to try and boast more about himself towards Lucy and Rogue. Though, when he turns around, he finds Lucy following a butterfly and Rogue whistling.

"You two! I will win this part of the bet. I am strong!" Sting points to himself with his thumb.

"Okay," The butterfly Lucy's eyes were following lands on top of her finger. "Then it is okay for me to go all out on this one right?" Lucy says cheekily.

"Go all out. I don't care" Sting says childishly, sticking out his tongue. Rogue rolls his eyes.

"I have a chance of winning." Rogue points out, making Sting suspicious. "I have been training secretly."

"Oh yeah" Sting glares at Rogue. Rogue, in return, shoots daggers into Sting's eyes.

"Move… You two… We won't get anywhere if we keep on standing here, arguing" Lucy forcefully pushes the two men towards the teacher who was going to give instruction.

"In this test you will hit the MPF (Magical power finder) with your hardest attack. This MPF goes up to four digits, so don't be thinking you will breaking it soon." The teacher explains briefly as he wags his finger at them.

Sting stands in front of the MPF and smirks.

"That's simple enough!" Sting shouts. "**Holy nova!**" Sting clenches his fist and extends his arm forwards. A bright eye-blinding column of light is created from Sting and an explosion is made. He hits the MPF straight on, however the MPF is undamaged. Creating sounds of beeping, the MPF calculates that Sting's power is '5870'. The teacher nods his head in acknowledgment

"Yay! I got a high number!" Sting releases his child like self and jumps all over the place, boasting about how strong he is.

"I guess I am next…" Rogue mumbles as he walks towards the MPF. He sucks in a breath of air and closes his eyes. "**Shadow dragons roar!**" Rogue screams out in his low voice. A burst of shadows erupt from Rogue's mouth and collides into the MPF, creating yet another explosion. Beeping sounds being made again, Rogue waits with anticipation. With the clicking of calculation, Rogue's final score comes to '5870'.

"The same?!" Rogue and Sting both shout at the same time. Rogue clicks his tongue and walks away from the MPF. The teacher blinks his eyes, surprised that they got the same score.

"I guess it's my turn." Lucy steps out and walks near the MPF. Lucy closes her eyes and opens her arms.

"**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**

**All the stars, far and wide...**

**Show me thy appearance...**

**With such shine.**

**Oh Tetrabiblos... **

**I am the ruler of the stars...**

**Aspect become complete...**

**Open thy malevolent gate.**

**Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... **

**Shine!**

**Urano Metria!**" Lucy screams. Eighty-eight stars, which can be seen with the naked eye, collect around Lucy and the MPF. Lucy opens her eyes and a magic circle is formed. She aims all the energy to be released towards the MPF. She tightens her hand into a fist and shoots it into the air.

"9999 error?" The teacher stutters from fear. "How powerful is she?" The teacher diverts her eyes away from the MPF and looks at Lucy. Her eyes aren't visible but you could see her smirking under the shadow of her flowing golden hair. Sting and Rogue's eyes widen from Lucy's achievement.

"Alright!" Lucy says quite jollily. "Looks like I won this part of the bet once again!" Lucy doesn't move her body but just tilts her head back to look at Sting and Rogue.

"_I won't die… I won't die… Why won't I die?!" His thoughts trail off. "It hurts too much too hear how much you are suffering Lucy…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 12<strong>_

…I'm actually done writing this chapter… Omg… HORRAY! GAH it took way too long for me to write this but oh well… I have a Spanish test tomorrow! Wish me luck! Anyways… Should tell you exactly how many words there are in this chapter? 2576 words

Sooooo I love you all so very much! Literally… I could hug one of you. Your reviews are so sweet! HEARTS FOR ALL OF YOU! HAHA! Accept my love! Until next time!

And as always! Review, Fav and Follow.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

"So right now it's going to be the agility test right?" Lucy swings her arms as she continues to walk together with Rogue and Sting.

"Yes! I am the absolute best in the agility test!" Sting raises his arm up and has a small one-person-party with himself.

"Agility… I have to say, Sting will most likely beat you Lucy." Rogue admits.

"Well that depends" Lucy smirks. "Is it cheating if I can use my time magic?" Lucy's eyes start to gleam from realization that she can just delay time slightly and run in front of everyone.

"Yes! It is!" Sting says with a tint of jealousy in his voice.

"Why is it cheating?" Lucy smirks; she realizes he is slightly jealous. "Are you jealous I can just win like that?"

"It's not that I am jealous of your magic or anything like that!" Sting defends himself, trying to cover up his desire for Lucy's magic.

"Alright then, I won't use it" Lucy generously offers Sting.

"Even if you do use it, you won't beat me!" Sting sticks his nose proudly high up in the air.

"You two, stop fighting, we're here" Rogue hits Lucy and Sting on their foreheads, making them yelp slight from pain.

"This is…" Lucy looks at her test area. It was a long path containing obstacles and traps. Axes, spikes, thorns, you name it; it was all there, obstructing the path.

"Welcome to the agility test!" A chirpy teacher screams at the trio. "This test will examine your speed and reflexes. You will need to pass through all of the obstacles to proceed through the finish line! It is that simple!" She laughs with imaginary music notes coming out from her mouth.

"So run and pass through the obstacles and hidden traps and get to the finish line as fast as possible?" Rogue summarizes her explanation.

The chirpy teacher claps her hands together. "Yep! That is exactly what I am saying!"

"…This kind of looks like this is set up like a race," Lucy mumbles to herself as she examines the track. She notices that the end of the track had a finish line

"Shall we make this a race then Lucy?" Rogue puts his hands to his hips.

Lucy grins and replies "That would make things more interesting"

Sting, Rogue and Lucy all walk up towards starting line, emitting a dark aura from wanting to win. They all squat down and get into a starting position to create a good push off. Lucy was in the middle, her eyes are locked on the finish line.

"A race? I'll fire a gun then!" The teacher pulls out an airsoft gun and points it towards the air while covering one of her ears. "3…2…1…Go!" She pulls the trigger.

The three start to dash forward with all their might. Sting starts screams like crazy and Rogue stays completely silent as he runs. Lucy just starts to grit her teeth when she notices that Sting was in front of her.

"No way will I lose!" They all scream in sync. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, spikes burst upwards from the floor. Lucy jumps over, Rogue passes through the small gaps and Sting vaults over them with ease.

_I have to win! _The three of them shout inside their heads, wanting to eat free lunches. An axe then swings in front of the trio. Luckily for them, they predicted something like this was going to happen so they slip under the axe effortlessly. However, Lucy slows down a tad after sliding of the ground from pain, wincing from her small wound. She looks at her current status and notices that both Rogue and Sting are in front of her.

"Well, this is unacceptable" Lucy says under her breath. She begins to take in deeper breaths and speeds up to keep up with the two twin dragon slayers.

After two minutes of sprinting like bulls, they see the finish line and start to dash ahead with all their might. Neck in neck with each other, they jump forwards, hoping to get in first place. They all stretch their hands out to pass the finish line.

**Beep**

A large ringing sound is heard as they land on their faces, completing the agility area. Lucy obtains mud streaks on her body from landing. She doesn't want to get up until hears the results of their race. Rogue picks himself up and pats the dirt off of his uniform and so does Sting.

"So I will announce the results in order." The teacher starts to play back some photos, "First is Sting, Second Rogue and Third Lucy. Congratulations! You all were pretty close!" The teacher then walks away, leaving the students alone.

"Yay! I am first!" Sting throws his arms up into the air and celebrates. "Come on Lucy! Get up!" Sting pulls up Lucy, who was lying down on the floor, by her hand.

"Congrats…" Lucy says tediously while diverting her eyes into the direction of the sun.

"Come on! We have two more tests to do, then we are done!" Sting pats the head of Lucy, making her blush slightly. Rogue notices this and, unexpectedly, gets somewhat jealous.

"Okay! Okay! Let's just get to the other areas!" Rogue interrupts the two and drags them towards their designated area.

* * *

><p>"Defense?" Lucy tilts her head to the side in question. "What do you do in the defense test?" Lucy stretches her arms up into the air then yawns lightly.<p>

"Well… I would explain but I guess you can just wait and see" Sting smirks at the yawning Lucy. She wipes away her tears that were formed when yawning.

"Welcome to the defense area! As you may have guessed this area tests your defense!" The teacher twirls and makes a peace sign at Sting, Rogue and Lucy, making them sweat drop. "In this area you will be attacked continuously for ten minutes. You will have to defend yourself or dodge out of the way. After ten minutes, you are able to strike the machine attacking you. So in conclusion, this test wants to see if your defense is good and if you are durable!" The teacher flips his red hair to the side and throws a grin at Lucy.

"By the way, rule number one, you can't attack the machine until ten minutes have passed!" The strange teacher starts to twirl yet again. "And with that! Have fun!" He stops twirling and points at the three of them. Lucy, Rogue and Sting all get transported into a different dimension.

* * *

><p>"So basically they want to see if I can last huh…" Lucy mumbles to herself as she walks around the dimension she was transported to. It looks like Lucy was trapped inside of a computer due to the wires and glitches in the sky. Gazing at the giant clock that was hanging from nothing, Lucy lets out a giant sigh. Lucy stops and her ears start to tingle. She could sense that something was going to attack her. Her eyes widen and she jumps out of the way of an attack.<p>

"… Shoot. That was close" Lucy just barely dodges a streak of crimson red light that was heading towards her. "I have nine minutes left? Lets make the most of this then" Lucy talks to herself. She faces her palm upwards and electricity starts to form around her hands. Lucy looks over to her shooter; it is a giant mechanical canon with a sensor shaped as an eye to follow Lucy's movements. The sensor adjusts its lens then starts to fire rapidly towards Lucy.

"I want to attack but that's against the rules for now." Lucy shouts as she slams both of her hands down onto the floor, creating a barrier of high voltage electricity to try and block its assault. She manages to block a few laser beams however; in the process she receives cuts around her arms and one on her face.

"…Ugh. I hate how I can't attack." Lucy points her index finger towards the machinery as if she's going to strike magic at any moment. However, she manages to stop her temptation. She pulls her hand back and slowly reaches up to her face to touch her cut cheek.

"When the ten minutes are up, I will make sure to obliterate you to specks of dust" Lucy punches her hand. The canon didn't do anything in response to Lucy's declaration. It just adjusts its lens and shoot at Lucy yet again.

"Is that it?" Lucy taunts the machine. Lucy quickly glances at the giant clock hanging in thin air.

"7 minutes left?" Lucy flicks her tongue in annoyance. Suddenly the mechanical canon starts to generate deafening, high pitch, robotic sounding noises. Lucy covers both of her ears from pain. She winces and closes her left eye.

"What is it doing?" Lucy asks herself. The canon suddenly changes its appearance and turns into an automaton that has a long sword in its right hand. Lucy stares at the strange robot and sighs.

"…I see. The robot is going to change its appearance every few minutes so it can see my defense against different types of offense." Lucy grins and, with the swing of her arm, creates a sword out of electricity. The robot vocalizes some beeping sounds and dashes towards to Lucy, swinging diagonally it's sword toward her.

"Gah!" Lucy manages to block the attack but both of their swords are colliding with one another. Entangled with each other's swords, Lucy tries to push the robot back with her strength.

"5 minutes!" Lucy shouts out, trying to relieve her frustration. "Knocking your sword out of your hand doesn't count as attacking right?" Lucy asks the robot with a smirk. She manages to push the automaton back and slam her sword against the opponents one, making it fly out of its hands.

"3 minutes and a half…" Lucy sighs from relief. The robot pauses for a slight second but starts to change it's again, creating the loud racket yet again.

"What is it now?" Lucy shouts as she covers her ears. She watches as the robot changes into an archer with a bow in its hands.

"Ranged attacks now?" Lucy removes her hands from her ears. The archer robot jumps backwards to get some distance and pulls out a few arrows from its back. Just like lightning, the robot starts to fire rapidly at Lucy. She tries to dodge but the arrows were too fast.

"I can't predict its movements!" Lucy screams to herself. She slowly produces more cuts as the arrows pass by her. Blood starts to flow down, from Lucy's left arm, onto the floor.

"What should I do? I'll fail if I can't dodge or block these attacks!" Lucy says under her breath as she continues to tries dodge the arrows flying past. Lucy takes her pocket watch out.

"Time delay!" Lucy attempts to use her time magic but nothing happens. "What?! Time delay!" Lucy tries to use her magic again but nothing happens.

"What the heck is going on?" Lucy eyes start to shake as she stares at her pocket watch. "What should I do?" Lucy starts to run to the side. She, out of nowhere, comes to a complete stop.

"Feel the attack?" Lucy suddenly gets a spark of inspiration from her past. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your ears…" Lucy says in a monotone voice as if she was copying someone else's lines.

"Lets try that then!" Lucy smiles and closes her eyes.

_Concentrate Lucy. Feel the arrow pierce through the air… _Lucy says in her thoughts. She suddenly feels a spark of lightning pass through her head, sending a message to her brain.

_Right, left, right again then downwards… _Lucy, who still has her eyes closed, starts to dodge the arrows perfectly. It starts to look like Lucy was dancing with arrows.

_Left, upwards, right, left again, twice to the right… _Lucy starts to catch the drift on how she should dodge the arrows and starts to avoid the arrows, with elegance.

On the last arrow that was shot, Lucy twirls and stops on one foot. "Times up…" Lucy smiles at the automaton. The clock rings, meaning ten minutes have passed. Lucy inhales and opens up her arms upwards. She finally opens her eyes and a storm on thunder starts to rain down and it hits the mechanical robot. Lucy continues to use her thunderstorm After Lucy finishes she says,

"Thank you" Bowing elegantly, Lucy smiles once more at the smoking 'dead' robot. Lucy is then transported back into Sabertooth.

* * *

><p>Lucy comes back to find a grinning teacher who was blushing slightly. "I watched your performance. I have to say, I am thoroughly impressed." The teacher starts to clap for Lucy.<p>

"Anyways, you should get your wounds treated-" He starts to talk but Lucy interrupts him.

"Why didn't my time magic work?" Lucy asks the teacher directly.

"Well… In that dimension time magic doesn't work" He laughs playfully. Lucy gets pissed off and grabs the teacher by the collar and pulls him closer to her face. She pierces into his eyes but he doesn't flinch; he just continues to smile.

"Why didn't you warn us then!" Lucy scolds him.

"I didn't think that any of you used time magic" He smiles brightly at Lucy. She holds back her temptation to punch him right in the face.

"Alight, Alright! Time to get your wounds treated Lucy!" Sting and Rogue suddenly appear behind Lucy. A pair of strong arms suddenly wrap around Lucy's waist. Rogue picks her up like a princess and starts to walk towards the infirmary.

"Wait! I'm not finished with him yet!" Lucy objects. She tries to fight her way out of his arms.

"Bye Heartfilia! See you later!" The teacher says as he waves goodbye to the three while smiling.

"Let me go Rogue! I would use magic on you but I am tired!" Lucy starts toss her arms around.

"Even though you are really strong and capable, you are a girl, I am physically stronger than you." Rogue says, not looking at her.

"What about the last test? Aren't we supposed to go to the special one now?" Lucy asks Sting.

"Well we were told that we can have a break so we can treat our injuries." Sting says as he continues to walk with Rogue.

"More importantly," Sting looks at Rogue with envy. "Why are you carrying her?! I was going to carry her, not you!" Sting whispers in Rogues ear with frustration.

"…You weren't fast enough" Rogue whispers back.

"You can put me down Rogue. You're injured as well" Lucy says with her bland tone.

"Nah…" Rogue declines her offer, making Lucy pout quite cutely. Sting opens the infirmary door for Rogue.

"Here we go!" Sting jumps onto one of the infirmary beds and rolls around. Rogue lays Lucy on the bed next to Sting.

"So how did you get so many cuts?" Sting asks while lying down on his stomach.

"Lot's of arrows. You?" Lucy replies then asks him a question. Lucy starts to disinfect her wounds.

"I was against a ninja sort of fellow." Sting says as he pulls out a chocolate bar and starts eating it.

"I was fighting a sword master" Rogue starts to wrap his wounds with bandages. "He had dual swords."

"So why did you stop me? I could have gotten him to spit out the answer" Lucy finishes wrapping bandages around her cut arm. Sting sighs,

"First of all, it isn't good to fight with teachers" Sting scolds Lucy "Second, he is strong. You don't want fight him."

Lucy suddenly gets quite curious about this guy. "Does this mean he is a worthy opponent?" Lucy places her index finger onto her chin.

"NO!" Sting flicks Lucy's forehead.

"I don't think we should count the defense test in our bet." Lucy stretches her arms.

"Alright then"

* * *

><p>"Shall we get going then?" Lucy stands up, all pumped up for the last test. "I am all fired up for this!" Lucy slams her fist into her hand. She then realized that she used Natsu's signature quote and action. She grits her teeth but smiles to hide her sadness.<p>

"Finally we can finish this!" Sting cracks his fist and walk out of the infirmary, along with Lucy and Rogue.

"I can already taste those hamburger's that you guys have for lunch." Lucy licks her lips. Sting and Rogue both cross their arms and sigh.

"Lucy, it is quite obvious that I will win. Don't worry." Sting says with a cocky tone. A tick mark forms on Lucy's head in response.

"Hah? You may be faster than me, but I am obviously stronger than you." Lucy retorts back at Sting.

"The winner is obviously me guys." Rogue raises his hand slightly with his usual blank face.

"Anyways! We are here!" Sting points towards the huge but empty stadium. A teacher dresses like a ninja appears behind the three and whispers to them,

"We had a change of plans in the special test this year. This year, in this test you must use your choice of magic and impress the guild master with it. It shall we a solo performance so no one will be watching you" The teacher then disappears into the shadows, making him seem kind of creepy.

"So who should go first?" Lucy asks the two. They look at each other then smirk.

"Me first, then Rogue and then last of all you" Sting makes his mind up.

"Alright then. I am fine with that." Lucy stretches her arms up in the air. "Good luck Sting" Lucy winks at him briefly, making him flush slightly red.

"Hehehe… I will definitely surpass your level!" He says with an honest smile.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes have passed and Lucy was still waiting for her turn. She becomes more and more anxious by the minute. What if she messes up? What if they disagree with her use of magic? What if they call her names? All of those thoughts disappear, as her phone seems to start ringing.<p>

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Lucy stares at her phone; it was the hospital phone number. _Cobra_? Lucy thinks. She starts to shake even more, scared about what they are going to tell her.

"Hello?" Lucy answers her call; her voice wavers slightly from fear.

"Mrs. Heartfilia? Please listen to me very carefully… I have very urgent news you must need to know" The doctors voice rings through the other side of the phone.

"Alright… What is it?" Lucy isn't prepared but she listens anyways.

"We have some bad news for you…"As the doctors explain to her what is going on, she starts to weeps silently.

"_Cobra is missing from the hospital… He disappeared just today" _Lucy never expected to hear words like that come out from his doctors mouth…

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 13<strong>_

Hello Hello! Merry Christmas people! I hope you understood what I was trying to write! I am slightly tired but it is okay! I must write! (Light (name) I updated…) Sorry that was for my friend. Hehe…

Sorry if my writing was bad this chapter guys...

My Christmas present to you guys is a 3290 long chapter! Merry Christmas!

Thank you for 71 reviews! I love you guys! Chu~

Please Review, Fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"…I understand. Please call me again if anything else happens" Lucy presses the end call button and drops her arms to her sides form utter shock. She shoves the phone back into her pocket, utterly devastated. Her eyes start to water slightly and her breathing rate increases.

"Lucy? What happened?" Sting asks Lucy. He was already finished with his test. The two were just waiting for Rogue to finish.

"Nothing much. I wouldn't be important to you…" Lucy grits her teeth and turns to Sting. Her eyes are full of sadness and anger. Irritated, Lucy takes in deep breaths to try and calm herself down but nothing works. She looks at the entrance of the stadium and finds that Rogue is finished with his examination. Not wanting to talk to anyone, Lucy dashes into the entrance and accidentally bumps into Rogue in the process. Rogue's eyes widen faintly; he can see tears forming in her eyes, still being able to hold a straight face.

"Sting… What happened to Lucy?" Rogue asks, emitting a serious aura off of him. His red eyes bore into Sting's dark blue ones. Sting crosses his legs in a manly way then sighs.

"I wish I knew. For one second she is smiling vaguely, talking normally then after she answers a call, she becomes sad and angry at the same time. Why can't she just tell us?" Sting flicks his tongue in annoyance. He just wants Lucy to express herself more freely like himself. Sting groans angrily and leans his head against his hand.

"You know Lucy though, she always keeps her feelings and thoughts locked up tight inside of her heart. This is why I am trying so hard for her to open up to us." Rogue confesses. He sits down next to Sting and gazes at the stadium, wondering what magic Lucy will perform.

(In the stadium with Lucy)

Lucy runs into the empty circular stadium with one tear flowing down on her cheek. She comes to a complete stop when she gets to the middle, having her back against the guild master/principal.

"Woman, face your master and perform your best magic. Do not hold back; you will not be held responsible for the destruction on this stadium" A strong voice booms behind Lucy's back. It was Master Jiemma. He is sitting on one of the seats, looking very unimpressed with Lucy's first impression.

"…" Lucy says nothing but turns around furiously to face the principal of the school. Lucy drills her stare into Jiemma's eyes. Her hair begins to flutter in the air, as it seems that the wind has suddenly picked up. He starts to get partially interested in what Lucy will perform; her eyes seem to burn with blue fire. She grasps the phoenix pin that was given to her. She is angry, extremely angry however, she is also extremely miserable.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Show me your choice of magic now." Jiemma starts to become impatient with Lucy. She was just standing there with one teardrop on her chin, ready to drop at any moment. Lucy stays completely silent as she raises her right hand, breathing in slowly. Lucy closes her eyes for a few seconds. The teardrop falls onto the floor, splashing onto the floor.

"Why have you left me again Cobra?" Lucy whispers as she roughly slams her right hand down onto the dirt floor. The ground starts to shake furiously and suddenly; water, electricity and fire erupt from the floor creating a huge tower of these elements. The water and fire seem to dance and spin around each other in a spiral formation, while the electricity circulates around the two elements. Jiemma looks up into the sky and finds that he cannot see the top of the tower, making him slightly worried about the true potential that Lucy can obtain. From a far, Rogue and Sting gaze in terror at the magic power Lucy has just released. In the process, Lucy starts to weep and cry; she knew no one can hear her from all the noise that is being created from her magic. She repeats Cobra's name over and over again in pain and agony; all of her emotions starts to seep out of her heart at this current moment.

"Cobra…" Lucy removes her hand from the ground and the tower of elements fade away. However, she isn't done with her presentation just yet. Lucy raises her head slowly and looks at Jiemma with a blank expression. Her eyes were as cold as stone. She opens her arms up and closes her eyes. Lucy clears her mind and only thinks about her magic she is going to project soon.

"Water… Fire… Electricity…" Lucy mumbles softly under her breath. A cold, dangerous and power aura oozes off of Lucy. Out of the blue, missiles created from water, fire and Electricity rain down from the sky, destroying the terrain of the stadium bit by bit. Lucy just stares at the floor, with her eyes half open, feeling utterly dejected. The voice of the doctor keeps on replaying in her head, making Lucy release more magic power because of sadness.

"I feel like I'm drowning" Lucy mutters to herself as she continues to pursue the downfall of missiles from the sky. She tightens her open hand into a fist and the downpour of missiles comes to a halt. Lucy lets her tired arms fall to her sides sloppily and stands completely still. Lucy starts to get rather tired however she doesn't want to stop there. Lucy, needing to let go of her feelings, clenches her teeth.

"I don't get why…" Lucy exhales and magic energy starts to envelop Lucy. A sudden booming high pitch cry is heard from behind Lucy, making Jiemma cover his ears from discomfort. Without warning, three giant birds appear beside Lucy. They are colored, blue, yellow and red, in accordance to their following element. Lucy then utters some instruction on what they should do in Latin and without hesitation; the birds follow their master's orders to destroy the whole stadium except for Jiemma. Just for safety, she told them not to do anything to the outside of the stadium.

"…!" Jiemma flinches slightly from the sudden rain of thunder, again, Tsunamis flooding the area and fire, burning up the whole stadium. Lucy doesn't do anything to stop them. Instead she watches them carefully. It is if as if, Lucy was letting go of her sadness though her magic. Her now dull eyes look at Jiemma, asking if she should stop.

"Alright! That is enough!" Jiemma slams his hand down against the armrest of his chair. "You have proven yourself powerful." Jiemma stands up and looks at Lucy's blank eyes. She nods her head in response and closes her open fist, making the feathered birds calm down and disappear into thin air with a sudden burst of wind. Lucy's hair flutters slowly in the wind with smoke underneath her feet. Lucy bows elegantly and walks out of the stadium silently, not uttering a single word or mutter.

"Hey Lucy! I saw the magic you released! It was terrifying but super cool! At this rate you might be as cool as me!" Sting says cheerfully, attempting to cheer Lucy up. She just looks at the floor with sadness held in her eyes. She creates a small whimpering sound but bites her bottom lip.

"I'm going home!" Lucy shoves past Rogue and Sting to walk towards the entrance.

"You're leaving already?" Rogue asks as he reaches out and grasps Lucy's right wrist.

"…The results will be posted tomorrow so there is no point staying here anymore…" Lucy says with he monotone voice. Lucy yanks her hand away from Rogue and continues to exit the schools campus.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly walks into the hospital and stomps her way towards Cobra's room. All eyes were on Lucy; her was creating loud thumping sounds from her feet and her eyes seem to emit fire. She opens the door of Cobra's room furiously and grabs the first nurse she sees by the collar.<p>

"How can you lose a patient?!" Lucy pierces her eyes into the nurses one. "How stupid can you people get?!" Lucy insults the nurse who was responsible of Cobras hospitality. Lucy growls at the nurse and grits her teeth. The nurse squeezes her eyes shut.

"Look at me! You had one job! Take care of Cobra and yet you seem to have lost him!" Lucy snarls at her, making the nurse shake from terror. "You have thirty seconds to give me a proper answer before I'll kill you!" Lucy threatens, tightening her grip around the collar of the nurse's shirtdress.

"W…Well!" The nurse stutters, carefully trying not to say anything to upset Lucy. "Just before he disappeared, he woke up for a brief moment. He kept on repeating your name for some reason. I called the doctors to check him but when we returned he vanished." She explains herself quickly while sweating buckets.

"You're trying to say he disappeared into thin air?" Lucy doesn't believe her explanation. Lucy pushes the nurse onto the wall and she lets out a small squeal. A shadow forms over Lucy's eyes and she raises her fist, getting ready to punch the nurse, square in the face.

"However! The window was open!" The nurse closes her eyes, getting ready for an impact. Lucy's fist stops, only a few centimeters from the nurse's face.

"Do you have any leads?" Lucy asks her impatiently. "DO YOU HAVE ANY LEADS?" Lucy repeats her question.

The nurse too scared to answer Lucy, yells "Someone help me!" Lucy growls at the nurse in response.

Suddenly, a group of people burst through the door and restrain Lucy by her arms. Lucy tries to struggle her way out of the person's muscular arms but there was no use. He was too strong. Lucy was about to pound her foot onto her attacker until,

"Lucy?" A familiar voice rings out softly from behind her. She stops struggling and looks behind her. Her eyes widen from shock as she identifies the salmon colored man. Realizing that Natsu was holding her back, she quickly turns around and escapes his grasp.

"Long time no see Luce!" Natsu throws Lucy his signature grin. Lucy flinches from Natsu calling her 'Luce', making her cross her arms.

"What do you guys want?" Lucy demands an answer. Lucy turns around to see Gray and Erza.

"Well we heard a nurse screaming so we came running in. You might say that you have some explaining to do." Erza emphasizes the 'you' part. Lucy glares at Erza and quietly laughs sadistically.

"Alright then, I will answer" Lucy points at the quivering Nurse. "This woman lost a patient, no, someone important to me. She has to face the consequences. Of course you students from Fairy Tail would understand the importance of 'friends' right? It is not like you gossip about someone like the top student when you think she isn't looking right? Fortunately for this dumb broad, before you guys came in, I was about to do some real damage to this place." Lucy huffs at Erza. She crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at Erza.

"Do you need me to explain any further legendary titania?" Lucy says with an intimidating tone. She looks straight at Erza, making her slightly uneasy. The nurse exits quickly and Lucy just gives her a look of death while mouthing 'you are lucky to still be alive'.

"N…N…No" Erza diverts her eyes to the floor. Lucy sighs and looks at the open window of which Cobra most likely exited from.

"So why are you guys here?" Lucy moderately calms down.

"We came here to see a friend. She helps out in the hospital from time to time because of her magic." Gray smiles warmly at Lucy, making her sigh lightly in response.

"Alright, I'm leaving…" Lucy tries to walk out of the door but she is suddenly held back with a pair of muscular arms hugging her.

"Luce can you wait a moment please? You never properly explained why you are mad at us. Also you never told Gray, Erza and Levy you were going to leave." Natsu hold Lucy close to him. Unknown to Lucy and Natsu, Gray looks at him hugging Lucy from behind and looks at the floor sadly.

"Well I wouldn't say I am mad; I would say I am disappointed in you." Lucy starts off, "You told me that I was a friend and I was fun and yet your friends call me things behind my back. I overreacted a little bit but don't worry; I understand that I don't fit in with anyone in Fairy Tail with the exception of Jellal. I understand that everyone in Fairy Tail cannot accept the 'socially awkward Lucy who is exceptionally hard to deal with'." Lucy says with a slight melancholy tone as a shadow forms over her eyes. Lucy tries to escape Natsu's embrace but his grip only becomes tighter.

"I talked with the group, it was Erza and Levy who were having that chat." Natsu explains, molding a glare of Lucy's to shoot in the direction of Erza. "They said that you left too early, they continued saying stuff after you left." Lucy spins her head around to look at Natsu's eyes.

Erza steps in saying, "After you left I told Levy this,"

"_Yeah but even though she is hard to handle and socially awkward, she is a really fun person. Her rare smile and giggle makes her seem so cute. I get the feeling that I want to protect her and become her friend"_

"I was hoping that you would forgive my careless actions and my hurtful words. Are we able to start from zero again?" Erza asks for forgiveness politely, extending her open hand towards Lucy. Natsu lets go of the 'deep in thought' Lucy.

"Even though I don't like really like this idea and I don't believe you all the way, it is better than being such a sore loser about a few words." Lucy puffs her cheeks and shakes Erza's hand.

"Mind sparring us the detail about your uniform?" Gray points at the Sabertooth insignia on Lucy's blazer.

"I joined Sabertooth because of an offer. Though to my displeasure, I have to return to fairy tail in a months time" Lucy flicks her head to the side. She then takes her pocket watch out and stares at it.

"…I have more important things to do right now. Like finding Cobra." Lucy attempts to exit Cobra's room again but as soon as she opens the door, a girl with sky blue hair bumps into her. They both step back from the collision.

"I'm sorry!" The girl immediately apologizes and bows her head.

"It is alright" Lucy says quickly in response. "I am the one who bumped into you. Sorry!" Lucy says in an apologetic tone.

"Hey Wendy! You know Lucy right?" Gray asks Wendy. She looks up and makes eye contact with Lucy. Her eyes start to gleam, making Lucy slightly anxious.

"I know you! Lucy Hearfillia! You are super strong and smart and…" Wendy starts to list the good and positive points of Lucy. Lucy just hides her giggle and scratches the back of her head.

"Thanks for you compliments but I'm not that great of a person." Lucy pats Wendy's head and smiles warmly at her, making sure that Natsu and the rest won't see her smile.

"No you are a great person! By the way I saw you the last time I was here. Were you perhaps visiting someone Lucy?" Wendy asks politely with a beaming smile. Lucy bites her lip from the remembrance of Cobra's disappearance. She holds in her tears and says in a bland tone,

"Yeah I was. Though it seems like he has left me once again." Lucy attempts to laugh off her pain but it doesn't work. Tears start to flow down from her face, making everyone gasp slightly.

"Lucy…" Gray extends his hand out to Lucy's head and places her on his shoulder. "Go ahead and cry; No one here will judge you." Gray says softly, stroking Lucy's hair. She starts to cry but then stops after two seconds and pulls away from Gray.

"Well I need to go home now! I have to turn in early; the results of the test I did will be posted tomorrow! Thank you…" Lucy says quietly in her usual monotone. "See you later…" Lucy mutters under her breath before running away from embarrassment.

"She is so funny! I really like her!" Natsu opens up.

"Hopefully she will be able to open up to everyone else." Erza smiles softly while crossing her arms.

"I wonder if I can get to know her better." Wendy claps in excitement; she really looks up at Lucy.

"For some reason I'm getting anxious about this Cobra guy. I have a feeling he will cause trouble later on." Natsu looks at the fluttering curtains against the open window.

"I think it's fine flamebrain." Gray sticks his tongue out a Natsu.

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>Lucy runs away to a nearby fountain and sits down on the edge with a sad expression.<p>

"…I promise that we will be together even against all odds…" Lucy recites in her head as she gazes at her right pinky finger. Her eyes dully look up towards the sky, watching the birds fly past her. She stretches her hand, trying to reach the feathered creatures. The reflection of the setting sun is seen through Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. They seem to sparkle brightly with wonders.

"Cobra… Where have you gone?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away from Lucy's current location, a man lies down leans against the bark of a tree while sitting down on a branch. He twiddles the stem of a daisy in between his fingers. He closes his eyes and mumbles,<p>

"Lucy please don't worry. I will come back when the time is right." He extends his hand out towards the sky, attempting to reach the passing birds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 14<strong>_

Happy New Year! I decided I should update because it is a new year. I am very excited for this year for so many reasons! I am planning a new story to write sometime next month. I will release the summary once I have created the plan. Anyways! I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I hope it makes sense haha. Hehe, I have something cool in store for you guys later. 75 reviews! Wow!

Love you guys! Happy new Year! Feel free to ask questions or PM me about anything!

Please follow, fav and review!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

"_Lucy! Let's make a promise!" The young boy extended his right pinky finger out towards Lucy._

"_What kind of promise?" The young girl asked him, having a tint of pink on her cheeks._

"_A promise that we can never break!" He smiled at the girl._

* * *

><p>Lucy opens her eyes, revealing the orange sky. Her eyes reflect the image of the bright sun, making her seem like an empty person. Lucy's phoenix brooch shines brightly on her chest. Lucy runs her hands along in the water of the fountain, mirroring her movements in the reflection. Raising her hand, trickles of water run down her fingers smoothly. Lucy grits her teeth in frustration and splatters the water to the right side of her.<p>

"This is so frustrating!" Lucy pulls her legs towards her, shaping herself into a ball. "I'm all alone again…" Lucy whispers sadly to herself. Lucy holds her tears in and lets out a deep sigh. She jumps up and stretches up towards the sky. Spotting a vending machine, she paces slowly towards it. Lucy shoves a few coins in forcefully into the slot and pounds her fist against the canned coffee button.

"Hmmm…." Lucy opens the can with a snap and downs a large gulp of coffee. She finished it within a few seconds.

"Now that I know Cobra is awake…" Lucy pauses for a brief second "There is no need for me to stay in Sabertooth anymore. Once I get my results, I'll leave. I'll miss Sting and Rogue though…" Lucy crushes the can she was holding in her hand. Her chocolate brown eyes glow slightly from anger.

"I'll wait for Cobra forever. Even if we broke each others promises, I am still willing to continue mine!" Lucy shouts, pumping her fist into the air. Lucy covers her mouth with the palm of her hand in realization; she was talking to herself.

"Let's go home! I want to wake up early for my final day." Lucy dashes off to her house in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Lucy is suddenly awoken from her amazing and refreshing nights sleep, by the ringing of an alarm. She groans and turns to the side, covering her ears with her ears, attempting to muffle the sound. The alarm clock seems to get louder and louder, making Lucy curse under her breath.<p>

Lucy suddenly rises up from her bed quickly and throws five pillows at her alarm. "I'm awake now!" Lucy puffs her cheeks from annoyance and looks towards her desk. Last night, she signed a few documents for her return to Fairy Tail. She eyes her Fairy Tail uniform in the corner of her cold chocolate brown eyes. However, she walks to her Sabertooth uniform and does something unexpected. Lucy embraces her Sabertooth uniform and whispers,

"I had fun and experienced a lot of things but, since I know the truth now , I feel as if I need to return to where I originally come from." Lucy smiles slightly then returns to her bland expression, as per usual. She puts her uniform in flash. As she looks in the mirror to fix her hair, she thinks that she should stand out a little, just for today. Therefore, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail with strands of hair on the sides of her face and attaches her phoenix badge to her hair.

"Let's go!" Lucy walks out of her house, slinging her bag behind her back. She walks along the pavement slowly, taking in the surroundings around her. The scent of fresh bread, the sight of cherry blossom petals falling slowly to the ground, all of these things made Lucy happy. She makes eye contact with an elderly couple and they smile at her. Lucy, not wanting to be rude, smiles brightly at the couple. They wave to her, making Lucy wave back and continue walking to her destination.

As soon as Lucy steps onto school campus, a running Sting encounters her. Sting is currently sprinting at his full potential towards Lucy. He suddenly jumps and hugs Lucy, making her blush furiously.

"What are you doing idiot?!" Lucy tries to push Sting off of her. In return, Sting just wraps his hands even more tightly around her waist and rubs his cheek against hers.

"You left so soon! I felt lonely without you!" Sting embraces Lucy even more, creating Lucy to steam a lot. Lucy looks around her and finds that people are staring and calling them cute. She blushes even more and pinches Sting's cheek. The students around Lucy and Sting giggle at the sight of an early 'lovers quarrel'.

"People are starring at us!" Lucy scolds Sting. He responds by starring into Lucy's eyes. Lucy becomes even more flustered than before and averts her eyes somewhere else. Unknown to Sting, an angry Rogue stands behind him with an evil aura surrounding him.

"Here you go again! Trying to get a step ahead of me!" Rogue screams as he smacks Sting on the head with his bag. He holds the area where he got hit in pain and cries comical tears.

"I just miss Lucy! Even the great Sting Eucliffe misses people!" Sting pouts, making Lucy giggle lightly. Rogue and Sting smile at the sight of a smiling Lucy. She suddenly feels a pang of guilt in her heart. She wants to tell them about what's going to happen.

"Sting, Rogue, I have something to tell you two." Lucy grabs the both of their hands and runs to the rooftop. As soon as they open the door to the rooftop, the wind picks up and causes the trio's hair to flutter.

"What do you want to tell us?" Rogue asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't know how to start but…" Lucy pauses and takes a deep breath. "Today will be my last day in Sabertooth." Lucy smiles sadly at the two.

"Since I know that he has now awaken, I don't have to do anything but wait. Wait until he comes back." Lucy closes her eyes. Sting and Rogue both look shocked. Their eyes contain sadness and anger.

"Well I haven't given in the documents but I'm leaving." Lucy takes the papers out of her bag and shows it to them. Sting and Rogue look at her with sadness and… annoyance?

"You know Lucy, we will miss you…" Rogue mumbles under his breath and rubs his right arm.

"I had fun while you were here." Sting turns red from wanting to cry but holds it in because he is the 'great Sting Eucliffe'.

Lucy looks down at the floor with a frown. She suddenly runs up to Sting and Rogue and grabs onto their hands, clasping it in between hers.

"You guys might hate me! You might be annoyed for not telling you! But let me tell you something." She tells them honestly. "I have had so much fun. You guys really made me smile and feel wanted. I truly love you guys! I want to still be friends after I transfer" Lucy screams. The twin pair blush at Lucy's last sentence. Lucy realizes what she just said and starts to turn into a crimson cherry.

"I didn't mean love like that!" Lucy blushes at the two. She covers her cherry colored face with her hands.

"Alright, Alright." Sting pats Lucy's head childishly, causing Lucy to pout. "We will still hang out with you, okay?" Sting asks with a huge grin on his face. Lucy's face lightens up and smiles at him.

"Of course!" She giggles. "When Cobra comes back, I will introduce him to you guys!" Lucy nods her head from excitement. '

"Lets go find out the results now…" Rogue drags the two by their collar towards the school field grounds, where the announcement of results will be held.

* * *

><p>Each student that is present, lines up neatly, row by row. Lucy stands in the front, in between Sting and Rogue. The three wait patiently for the arrival of the principal. However, Sting's patience is getting tested right now. He starts to tap his foot against the ground and crosses his arms in frustration, while making sounds with his tongue in his mouth.<p>

Lucy elbows him and whispers loudly in his ear, "You are being really distracting. Keep it down." Lucy glares at Sting playfully, so does Rogue.

"I can't help it. I'm not patient!" Sting whispers back. He leans down; Lucy was shorter than him by quite a bit. Lucy and Sting both startle at the sudden microphone sound.

"Alright all of you! Listen up!" Jiemma screams into the microphone, triggering majority of the students to flinch at the loud sound. "I will be announcing the results!" He takes out a white envelope out of his pocket and rips it open brutally. He scans the list and puts a sour expression on his face.

"I will announce the ranking now." He clears his throat and coughs. "The following students please come up to the stage." He flaps the paper in his hand and adjust its position so he would be able to see properly.

"Rogue Cheney"

"Sting Eucliffe"

"Lucy Heartfilia" Jiemma's voice cracks slightly from saying Lucy's name. Lucy smirks to herself as she walks on stage with Sting and Rogue. As she walks up the steps, she captures the glare of Minerva. This makes Lucy just smile evilly at Minerva and mouth the words slowly 'I beat you'. Minerva flinches, making Lucy giggle to herself.

"I present to you, the top student of Sabertooth!" Jiemma yells out to the crowd, creating an uproar of happiness. Lucy, Sting and Rogue stand still with blank faces but full of confidence and pride.

"Rogue Cheney, third overall." Jiemma announces as he rests a bronze medal on Rogue's neck. Lucy looks over to Rogue. She could see his mouth crook upwards slightly. Making Lucy smile, she exhales and looks forward.

"Sting Eucliffe, second overall." Repeating the same action with Rogue, Jiemma lays silver medal decorated with a red and blue ribbon on to Sting's neck. Sting grins from happiness; he beat Rogue. Sting stares into the open space, thinking about how awesome he is.

"Lastly, Lucy Heartfilia, the overall winner" Lucy shuts her eyes as Jiemma places the gold medal around her neck. The gold medal starts to shine brightly into everyone's eyes, making them scream and shout more from excitement.

"ALRIGHT SILENCE!" Jiemma screams, leading to the silence of the crowd. "Now that I have announced the results, today is a free day. All of you are dismissed" Jiemma stomps his foot on the floor. The pupils of Sabertooth run out of campus and go out to hang around. The only ones who stayed were Sting, Lucy and Rogue.

Lucy turns towards Jiemma "Principal Jiemma, I have something to hand you." Lucy pulls out the documents of exchanging schools and hands it to Jiemma.

"Since I have proved that I am certainly the best here, it is time for me to go back. Thank you" Lucy bows her head in thanks and smiles warmly.

"Hmph! Whatever child, I don't mind if you change schools" Jiemma huffs, making Lucy giggle awkwardly. "However, if you want to come back to this school, come back." With that, Jiemma walks away slowly.

"Hooray!" Sting glomps hugs Lucy and rubs his cheek against hers. "We are officially the best! What are we going to do with the bet then? I mean you're exchanging, so you can't have our lunch." Sting asks, blinking his eyes.

"Forget the bet, I just want us to be friends, even after I move." Lucy pats Sting's head and shoves Sting off of her.

"Lucy…" Rogue comes up to Lucy and engulfs her into an embrace. "Lets go somewhere together. Let's eat some food, me and Sting will pay." He offers while pushing Lucy back a bit. Lucy grins and her eyes sparkle.

"DEAL!" Lucy shakes Rogues hand and laughs.

"You've been smiling a lot lately." Sting says happily but quietly.

"What was that?" Lucy turns her head to look at Sting.

Sting pulls a smug look and pouts "Nothing"

As the trio walk out, a faint voice full of excitement could be heard.

* * *

><p>"<em>That burning sensation I experienced in my eyes. I will never forget that day. Nor will I hate nor love that day. When I come back for you, I will never let you go again.<em>

Line

_**End of Chapter 15**_

* * *

><p>… Hi! I'm not dead! I just had so many exams that I couldn't actually update in so long. Sorry! I know you might hate me now but forgive me! Anyways! Please wait for the next chapter patiently; I have more tests coming up!<p>

Thank you so much for 81 reviews!

Please Review, fav and follow.


End file.
